Kurochi no Puru
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: They say the pool was magical. It can make someone love the summoner for all eternity. But there is a special payment… Dead bodies of humans. Can Naruto kill for his desired love? ONE-SIDED NARUSAKU... NARUHINA!
1. Desperation

Hey! Another horror tale!

Hahaha! Newest one on the shelf!

And also the first one to get published after KnY: FnKN…

I got many stories in line but I'm not yet sure to publish them here…

Anyway, please support this one, too…

Concept ownership goes to **School Mermaid** manga…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and the concept behind School Mermaid…**

…

'_It's decided… for love… blood shall shed…'_

Chapter 1: Desperation…

On a Wednesday night with the moon full, a slumbering entity shall rise at the school pool. It was so surreptitious that it serves one man at a time. But in exchange, one shall offer sacrifices for the demonic spirit… dead people. The number of dead bodies shall correspond to the number of letters of the desired lover's full name…

It sounded absurd and hilarious as it was spread through rumors and the Net. No one in the open believed about the tale of the school pool… but there are those who dared. But those were never known by the public. All offerings were made in Wednesday midnights and most of them were done within the school premises. There are those who were blessed… and those who failed. But they were nameless… and were never arrested for killing selected people by the entity itself. Selected people exhibits scars depicting the roman letters of the desired lover's name, first name first. Their bodies were also hidden away by the entity…

No matter how ridiculous this sounded… Uzumaki Naruto shall test his fate to make his wish come true… true love of a girl named Haruno Sakura…

…

The class has ended and everyone was trying to grab some chow and girls. However, not all of them only want them for fun. Just like Uzumaki Naruto, senior. He was just a member of the so-much loved Soccer club, Mido Shishi (short for Midori no Shishi or Green Lions…). The team is renowned for the fast members and wind-like shots they do and the king of the regionals. Not just for the talent but also adored for the face of the best goalkeeper in the universe, Uchiha Sasuke. Back to Naruto, he's just a sub and he was always belittled by many.

On the other hand, Haruno Sakura is the leader of the also competitive Haru Widelias, Konoha Junior High's pep squad. She was adored by many and most guys have guts for her. And our little blond here is one of her suitors. But mostly expected in cheerleaders, they love the ace players of the team. Sakura is one of Sasuke's fan girls and he's every inspiration she had. Sadly for Naruto, things wouldn't be working well for him even they were classmates.

His life started sucking up when he entered sixth grade. Naruto lost his dad and his mom grew crazy ever since. She even started threatening people and attempted to kill each and every one of them. She was talking to herself but greatly insisted that her husband was there. She grew very ill and Naruto had no choice but to lock her at a mental hospital… or else she'll kill him for sure. He also had it bad with his soccer dreams and academic standings. His only hope to live is Sakura but there's no way she'll even date him. He was helpless…and that gave him the impulse about committing one deadly act…

…

It was late night and he was still browsing the Net. He was trying to look for online potion recipes for making one fall in love with him. He burned mostly eight hours in front of the computer after coming home by five. He was so serious that he even forgot about eating dinner. Getting a hint of hopeless, he stopped on his seat and stretched a little. Then he leaned boredly at his left arm as his right browse through the pages…!

He was caught by the the thing he saw at the computer. It had a pilot topic of 'Having the heart of your unrequited love'. He quickly opened it and there came a creepy site of entityschoolpool. com. He wondered about it and read through.

The school mentioned was the Konoha Junior High. Few reviews were registered so that would mean that only a few knew. He signed up and joined the chatroom. He was reading the comments and the topic was… Did you do the entity deal? Most said no but he replied… he's planning…

In one comment, he became the center of the talk. He was just a newcomer and yet. But he didn't answer back the questions and logged out. He also cut his membership and he kept a copy of the directions. He murmured, "In four days, the moon will be full… at Wednesday. Sakura-chan… finally, you'll be mine…"

…

The sky was still dark and the clouds were not visible yet. It was dawn and most entities were still deep in their slumber. However, there was someone who was sitting at his bed, frightened and trembling… But he was trying to stop himself from collapsing. He hadn't slept in three nights knowing that Full Moon was fastly approaching. He was mostly used to it since every time Full Moon comes, a week before he was getting all paranoid. But this feeling was way too far from the normal. He had the sense that someone will be performing an offering to the Great Entity the coming day. He used to be able to hide his tremblings but this time was different.

The heater was in maximum and the room was closed. But he had his breathe so visible like when one was out on winter days. His fingers were jerking and his eyes were twitching though they were shut tightly. His lips were shaking and he was trying to breathe normally. He muttered under his misty breath, "Don't do this… please…"

…

Morning crawled in and everything was normal… but Naruto was in the mood to try asking Sakura out again. His toes readied walking. He bounced a little to cool down and here he goes. He walked to the pinkie's chair, "Sa-Sakura-san?"

"What is it, Uzumaki?" she said with a polite face but her tone was suggesting rather irritation. He was halted but he exhaled discreetly and continued, "Are… are you free today?"

She eyed at him… then she said, "Yea. Why?"

"I was wondering if… you could come with me at the mall today." He was trying all the luck he had. Then her eyes shifted from him to the doorway. She mumbled, "This's odd… Sasuke-kun must be here by now."

His eyes went so sharp that Sakura noticed it. She flung her head but then he had his original eyes on. She scowled at him, "Did you just glare at me?"

"No… why should I?" came the simple answer. She tilted her head to the side with her leaf eyes pinned at him. He felt something he shouldn't… fear. She was staring at him coldly and then she said, "I'm not going with you. I'm waiting for some—" she was halted when Ino, her bestfriend ran to the door from the outside, "Sakura! Hurry! You got'ta see this!"

Not just Sakura but those who were there went to look. But Ino groaned in annoyance, "Sakura is the only one I called! Don't follow us!" Then the two cheerleaders ran away. Naruto was there… standing stupid. Sakura didn't even care to say goodbye for they were talking and she was glaring at him the whole time. He dropped his head… "Sakura-chan…"

…

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura and Ino arrived at infirmary. Sasuke just collapsed and was bedridden since the lunchtime. He was still asleep when the girls came. A red-head was there and three brunettes. A brunette named Karui said, "The soccer players just left. I, as the manager, gotta be staying. Seriously, Sasuke, what happened to you?"

"He's gonna be fine, right?" the red head said, "I know Sasuke's strong." Then Sakura turned to Ino, "Why do you made it sound like a funny thing? You—"

"If I did then the whole school will roar." The blonde replied enough to justify her action. And then she said, "And that guy… he's dangerous…"

"I know that." Then Karui said, "It'll be fine. You don't have to worry about him. You should better head home. I'm in charge here so please…" Sakura said, "Seriously, I don't trust you." Karui twitched and said, "Look. I don't care 'bout your sentiments as Sasuke's fan girls but if you won't leave…"

"Karui?" a soft voice said. They all turned and Sasuke's awake. Karui helped him sat up and the girls squealed, "Sasuke (-kun)!"

Sasame, one of the other two brunettes, said, "It's good your awake now. You made us so worried." Then TenTen, the mystery brunette, said, "So what are you up to?"

"Yeah, what are you up to? Collapsing like that. Geez, Sasuke, it should be tolerable. I'm concerned about your health so what's wrong?" Karui went and the girls fired questions like a HMG. Sasuke did was to sigh…

…

The remaining three days fastly passed by. It was already Wednesday and he'll be seeing the Great Entity. He was preparing for the offering. Things will get stirred up sooner but he doesn't care. All he had to do is to kill **twelve** people with the Alpha scars, how those scars were called in the site, and he's done. This would be a deadly act and yet he dared to do this in the name of love. He was so desperate and all he can do is to go with this.

He was in front of the school pool. He was holding a candle and he was waiting for midnight. Then the atmosphere started to get rough on him. But his will power prevailed and in three counts, the Great Entity shall rise.

3… 2… 1…

Midnight came and a blob like shadow rose from the pool. Naruto got sat down at his ass and was amazed by this. At the same time, he was scared… the shadow said, "Whom do thee wish my magic work on? Thou shalt know the exchange for thy request…"

"I know… and I'm ready…" he stood up and the shadow grinned…

…

Phew… Naruto as villain… wow…

Hahahaha! But there's no hero in here…

But there's only the main protagonist… Naruto…

Naruto ventured into the darkness…

(Just like how Sasuke did in the manga and anime… hehe…)

Thanks for reading!


	2. Tragedy and Murder

Next chapter! Second one for **Kurochi no Pooru**!

Hehe… I'm quite surprise for the numbers of those who had read this…

I mean… in three days…

Anyway, thanks for reading!

Brownies and cakies shower on **eternalfox_____**! Thanks for the review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but an amazing Math grade!**

…

'_Insanity, he choosest thee…'_

Chapter 2: Tragedy and Murder

Midnight came and the Great entity had shown itself to the daring teen. He was sitting in his ass as he watched it sprang from the black void of the school pool. It was embraced by a dead black cloak and it was swirling like a slow-mo top. Then it finally came to a stop… it eyed at the blond daredevil who was striving to get the strenght to stand up. Naruto's hand reached for the blown-out candle by his side and he was gasping for something to say. Reading his gestures… the Great Entity started, "Whom do thee wish my magic work on? Thou shalt know the exchange for thy request…"

His lips twitched and he blinked. But then he managed to stand up and say, "I know… and I'm ready…" Then the Great Entity said with a chilly, gargantual voice, "Then who shalt it be?"

"Haruno Sakura…" he murmured… then the spirit snorted.

Naruto was deadset ready for things. But he couldn't believe that there really is something like the Great Entity. But there was still fear in his heart. He was still hesitant but he had already decided and it's here. He shook his head… clearing all the voices his conscience was making him hear. He had to leave hesitation away for his desired love. Sakura is all that matters to him now. She is the only thing he greatly desires and the only thing that he could get. This is wrong! And he knew that… but what could he do? Lust and desire had eaten him up like how darkness ate the sky by night. It was hasty yet he was really going to try. The Great Entity was now in front of him… but he was still trying to shake his fears away. He was reconsidering on-the-spot… but he couldn't turn back now. That why he chose to say his beloved's name once more… "Haruno Sakura." The spirit laughed and the contract will be starting…

Naruto brought out a paper and bowed to the King of Darkness, "I, Uzumaki Naruto, shalt serve thee, Great Entity… and thy soul shalt be fed with innocence. In return, thou shalt give me the girl of one true love I choosest… Haruno Sakura…" He opened his eyes and then it was staring at him, "Very well, then. Thou shalt start after a week… all thou have to do is to serve me with those lost spirits as midnight eats the sky. I shalt be waiting for thee…"

Its color withered like how a flower would. Its cloak started to disintegrate into thin air. But before it went, it left Naruto with something, "I shalt be sending the innocent souls every 11 of Wednesdays… thou shalt be able to serve it at exactly midnight…"

It completely vanished and Naruto sat in the cemented pathwalk around the pool. He was going to kill starting next week. He was nervous… but there would be no one by that time, anyway. He toughened up and thought of the smiles he may have after things had been done. Sakura will be all his and no one could snatch her away from him, even Sasuke. Then there came a glint of malice in his eyes. Speaking about Sasuke… he would be extremely happy if ever Sasuke would be one of his victims…

He drew out his switchblade and he looked at the blade which seemed to be longing for blood. Sasuke… the greatest guy whom he had utter hatred with. Sakura's away for she was always with the dark-haired teen. Now, he even started laughing with rather malevolence to himself. He was aching to kill the goalkeeper… and now, he had the chance to kill people. Once he was used to killing… "It won't hurt to have an extra on the way…" He giggled and walked outside the school before someone could catch him.

…

The spectators were awed by the flashing shots every member of Mido Shishi showed. All the girls were squealing and every man was dreaming they were part of the big-time soccer club. Everyone was taken aback by every beyond-expectation kicks and performance. Haru Widelias, instead of practicing, were in the audience seats and were yelling 'I love you's to their beloved Uchiha Sasuke. No kicks had gone beyond him and no one had scored but their group.

To be honest, it was just a practice session. The club was divided by two and they were playing a practice match. Naruto and Sasuke, fortunately, were in the same team… in every practice match. Naruto doesn't have to go through all the intimidation of the fans. But he was extremely cautious with Sasuke. It was just like Sasuke was testing him… passing him every ball he catches. '_That damn bastard… he'll see… I'm fucking better than he is._'All the blond cursed inwardly. It didn't last long… after one hour, the score was three-zero, Sasuke's team leading. The spectators were gone and the members were practicing passes and kicks. Karui blew on her whistle and everyone listened, "Okay, guys, today's a day. See ya tomorrow!"

Everyone started leaving and a member groan in a sudden scratch. Few looked and most went their way. Sasuke went to the guy, "Shikamaru…what's up?" the dark-haired guy with a thick high pony answered, "Shit. What is this?" a scar was on his shoulder and it looked something like a romanji to them. Naruto looked as well… and he saw 'S, the first Alpha scar. He smirked and said, "Where did you get that?" the brunette hissed, "Geez, I dunno. Maybe somewhere when we're playing. Geez…" He rolled down his rolled-up sleeve and they went home.

Naruto was walking on his way. The darkening skies were a signal of things. He had waited for seven days for one Alpha scar to appear. Now, 'S' had appeared, he needs o get ready for the first sacrifice… first step to Sakura's true love. He had been dreaming of this… and now it had finally come. He licked the switchblade and said, "Don't worry, Nara-san… I'll be gentle."

…

Night came and someone was unconciously walking at the school grounds. He never lifted a foot, all he did was to slide his foot every single step. He reached the school cafeteria… and then he grew stupefied over the place. He shrieked and yelled, "What the fuck am I doing here? Where am I? Isn't this… school? What the—" he looked around and he noticed a burning sensation at his shoulder. He raised up the sleeve of his jacket and he saw the luminous scar. He freaked out seriously… and his voice echoed the empty room. He covered his mouth and tried to get as quiet as he can. The night guard might be just around the corner. He ducked and crawled away from the cafeteria's center. He leaned at counter and peeped up to see if anyone around is around. He was conquered by great fear and he couldn't deny that. Humans can feel danger is around and that would be an utter proof of what he is feeling. He can't simply breathe and he knew that something might take his life away. After securing he's safe, he walked out the cafeteria swiftly and he ended up in the hallway. He crouched down and moved to reach the nearby comfort room… forgetting that it was female's. He went in and rested at the floor. He breathed hardly and looked around. He grabbed the edge of the sink and pulled himself up. As he got the full view of his upper torso, the middle cubicle opened and Naruto was inside. His eyes widened and flung his head to the blond flipping the switchblade close-open. He slid down and begged, "Uzumaki… what are you trying to do?"

"M found dead at CR F…" He smirked, "How's that for a headline?" He was maniacally laughing and the other guy was frantically struggling. He then blurted, "You're crazy! You're crazy! I didn't do anything to you! What made you do this? Is it club standings?"

"I don't care about the fucking club or the what-you-did-wrong fuck. You had the scar… which means… you are the first one I got'ta deal with…" he hopped down the toilet seat and slowly neared the wobbling Nara. He tried to grab at the edge of the sink, thinking of getting away. He was scared like hell. Because of it, he can't stabilize his tremolous legs. The blond, however, was enjoying the first time he saw someone who was trying to escape death. The look on Shikamaru's face was priceless…

The brunette grabbed the edge and he stood up, flinging to the door and breaking it in the process. He ran away and the blond chased him like how a cheetah chases his fleeing prey. He was so fast but Shikamaru tried to trip him up with all the bins he's knocking down on the way. But Naruto was not any noob and he had trained for this. He quickly passed through the obstacle like a pro hurdle jumper. Finally, he caught the running deer as he jumped from the top of the knocked down bin. Shikamaru was locked, stomach-flat on the ground, under Naruto. The blond sat above the wriggling brunette and he said, "It's almost midnight… time to say your prayers." He stabbed Shikamaru by the heart once and let the blade rest on his wound. The brunette groaned in pain and blood starting to drip from his mouth. He quickly bled as he squirmed to get away. Naruto seized of his hair and tried to pull his head up. He whispered at Shikamaru's ear, "It might be the first… and it feeeeel soooo goooood."

"You're crazy, Uzumaki." He cursed the blond.

Weird… eccentric…crazy… insane… what more words can describe his mother. Naruto had enough of hearing any possible call of the people to his poor mother. Everyone thinks that his mother deserves to be confined in a mental hospital… Naruto didn't think of that option at first. He loves his mother more than himself. But fate had turned his love around. It had been renamed as hatred… and everything that happens to him has his mom to blame. No one approached Naruto even he needs help… everyone was scared that he might be like his dear mother… CRAZY. Most people felt sympathy for him… everyone in the neighbourhood wanted to help him. But they were scared…

Since they were all cowards but compassionate, Naruto turned down everyone around him. He doesn't need any of their empathy shit. He decided to not tell anyone else about his mother now. He made up stories and tries every possible excuse for not having his mom around meetings and other stuffs. It was painful yet our little protagonist endured most of it…

'_No time to think about my mother… or how bitter my life could have been. I have my chance now… I will not let it pass away… just like before. Sakura… with this, I should start feeling you near me.' _Snapping out of everything, Naruto glanced at his wristwatch… 11:49. It was nearing the deadline… so he needs to finish him quick. Letting go of his hair, he laughed for a while and started stabing Shikamaru wherever the blade hits. The last stab was at the head… killing the poor brunette. Naruto stood up and wiped his blade clean. He flipped it close and he grabbed again the hair of the now corpse before him. He dragged him to the school pool. It was a long walk and he reached the destination. 11: 59:57… he smirked…

11:59:58…

11:59:59…

12:00:00…

The Great Entity sprang up like how it did before. Naruto smiled and dumped the body to the rim of the pool. The Great Entity grunted, "The first Alpha… impressive." The black void seemed to rise and sucked Shikamaru's corpse up. He was still in a daze of what happened but he enjoyed killing. He looked the entity square in the face, "I can't wait for the next Wednesday." The Great Entity laughed and Naruto did as well. Trances of death engulfed the blond as he craved for more blood to be shed.

…

Phew… sigh…

That went good… I thought I'll had it suspended for a long time…

Suggestions for gruesome deaths… heheh…

I'll try to watch crime shows for more death cases…

Thanks for reading…

Kisses, guys!


	3. Sakura, Come to Me…

Third chapter! Phew…

I'm getting more and more idea in the flow of this story…

I never did think I would… heheh…

Anyway, friends and fans… I appreciate your reading…

Brownies and cakies… choco or any flavor you want!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but a developing… illness…**

…

'_The start of the deal…'_

Chapter 3: Sakura, Come to Me…

He stared in the air as the black void ate up Shikamaru's body. Instead of fear… pre-eminence conquered him. The blond started smirking… loving every moment as he recalled how he killed the deerboy. Naruto closed his eyes as he heard the screams again. It replayed over and over again and he enjoyed it. Then moments after, he shot it open and he looked at the Great Entity that was staring at him as well. He smiled, "I can't wait for the next Wednesday."

Both entities laughed with all the feeling they felt. They both craved for death and Naruto was willing to give up his humanity… for love. And now, he had sacrificed the first Alpha-scar bearer… would it make any difference?

…

The plate fell and the food splattered with the shattered porcelain at the floor. The one at the lounge stood up in surprise and assisted the almost withered guy who dropped the plate out of sudden exhaustion. He exclaimed his brother's name and the other one muttered, "One scar had been erased…"

"One scar?" the older one wondered but his brother continued withering and collapsed. He muttered the younger one's name… as he carried him bride-style and took him to his room. The fainted one whispered enough for his brother to hear, "Someone's done it… the offering…"

…

Thrusday and everything seemed to be normal. But there were still rumors about the blood found at the corridor. It had been a sound talk around the school and everyone knew about it. But that wouldn't stop Naruto from going to Sakura. Naruto is now ready to ask her out again… he was still hoping that he could get any closer to his beloved. He went to her during lunchtime as everyone chattered about the 'Blood on the Corridor' rumor. He inhaled-exhaled and then asked, "Sakura-san, are you free today?"

She turned and the usual glare was not on. All that welcomed him was a sweet smile, "Yes? Sorry, I didn't hear you." He brushed off the daze and repeated, "Want to get out after class?" She thought… then she smiled, "I guess I could. I don't have anything to do, anyway."

Then the long-haired blonde blurted at her and Naruto, "But we need to look for Shika, right! You promised!" Then Sakura went, "Really? I don't remember…"

"What's going on with you?" then Ino glared at Naruto, "You! What have you done to her!?" Sakura stood up in anger, "Wait up! He didn't do anything! If you have time shouting here, then why wouldn't you just use it looking for Shika!?" Ino was taken aback and slapped Sakura… having the whole room left in awe. She yelled, "You're crazy! Both of you!" she ran away and wiped tears off her eyes. Sakura gathered her things and smiled at Naruto, not oblivious of her annoyance at her supposed best friend, "Sorry for that. We sometimes argue when it comes to scheds…"

"So where?" the blond casually asked… inwardly smiling deviously. The deal was working… slowly and surely. They both walked out the room and everyone hadn't recovered from the shock yet.

…

Ino was crying and Sasuke was trying to calm her down. The raven, that was utterly ignorant of taming down crying, berserking women, was dragging the manager in the scene. Karui, however, was glad to help and they're trying to find Shikamaru. But Sasuke heard from the investigators… it was the deerboy's blood and that kind of loss was fatal. No conclusions yet for no body was found yet… but death is expected.

Karui, in a side of the rumored corridor with Ino, was watching the janitress clean the blood off. The investigators were done and were doing some more verification. Sasuke was there, too, and he started the talk, "Who would you think will kill Shika?"

"Come on! He's not dead yet!" then her strong eyes softened, "Right?" Ino shook her head and she said, "No need to deny it to my face. I've seen it for real… Shika…" Sasuke then thought of the missing girl, "Where's Sakura?"

"Don't look for that slutty shit." Words that left Ino's lips. The other two were surprised and Sasuke said, "Slut?" she snorted in anger and started blurting. But Karui told her to calm down. She lowered down her voice, "With Uzumaki… how did they get together? Since when?"

"Uzumaki?" Sasuke echoed her. Karui turned away and Ino continued runting. And she went and went, "Damn it… she's going crazy…" then she started crying again, "How dare he do this to me? After all he'd said…"

"It's not his fault. Someone might have… okay using the term… **murdered** him. He didn't have any ruptured affiliations, right? Anyone mad at him?" Karui said. Ino shook her head… Sasuke was deep in thought…

…

After class came and soccer club was in session. Everyone was stretching and some were chattering about Shikamaru. Karui forcedly coughed and forbade everyone from mentioning about it. She instructed, "We haven't verified yet what happened so don't talk like he's dead already!" Naruto was there and he had told Sakura about the club meeting. She said it's okay; besides, she had practice, too. He was smiling inside him… then Sasuke tapped him, "Hey."

"What do you want?" Naruto came with discreet retort. Sasuke cocked his head to the side, wondering about the anger within and said, "Since Shika's out for now, why don't you play in the other group?"

"Are you trying to test me if I can get a score with you guarding the goal?" Naruto replied with blazing eyes. They were talking softly at the back as Karui announced about the incoming sports fest. Sasuke answered, "Well, you're the only one missing it."

"Mocking me for real?" Sasuke just smirked at him and walked away to a place closer to Karui… farther from Naruto. The blond grinded his teeth and cursed inwardly, 'Damn you, bastard… You're gonna get whatever you wanted…'

…

Fifth attempt and Naruto still couldn't win a single shot. Sasuke had some foxy smiles on… making Naruto growl louder everytime he misses. After some more kicks, Naruto got exhausted and the other players went in for some practice. He was sitting at the bench and drinking water. Sasuke came and said, "How sad. I thought you can do even one."

"Shut up…" he angrily muttered. Then Sasuke joined him at the bench. Angry eyes tried to burn the raven but it got shocked when Sasuke went, "You're angry? Are you going to kill me, too?"

"What do you mean?" the blond's eyes tried to turn away and Sasuke caught him. The raven crossed his arms at his chest, "Just like the rumors…"

"You think I did it…" the blond muttered so soft but the guy managed to hear it. Sasuke stood up, "I don't judge without any evidences. But Sakura— I mean, Ino will whoever it was." He walked away and caught an off-bounds soccer ball. He kicked it back to the grounds. It was so good that it went straight to the goal. Then, he smiled at Naruto and ran to the quarters. Naruto grinded his teeth more and he cursed inwardly, 'Damn it…'

"Uzumaki…" Karui called from a distance and the blond turned. Karui looked at him with worried eyes, "You okay? You must be tired from what Sasuke forced you to do. Don't mind that bastard. Do you need anything? I mean… water?"

"Water?" Naruto was spacing out. For the past days, he thought everyone likes Sasuke. Everyone loves to see him and they are all going to fall in line just to kiss his ass. Hearing the manager call him 'bastard'. Shocking but true. Naruto shook it off and smiled, "Yeah… thanks…"

"A weary smile you got there." Karui said then she went to grab two nice, cold colas for him and herself. She went back and joined him at the bench, "Wow."

"Wow?" the blond echoed. She pouted, "Never seen Sasuke so energetic. I guess he enjoyed playing… or is it…" she frowned at Naruto, "He's teasing you?"

"He's making me mad…" Naruto opened and sipped some of his cola, "He enjoys making fun of me…"

"Well, guess that should be it… " Karui drank hers and Naruto wondered at her comment. It sounded like she was not satisfied by the answer nor she was not answered correctly. She eyed at him while having the can at her mouth. Naruto drank it all up and walked to the changing room.

…

"This is so nice of you, Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she turned around, facing Naruto in the process. He had just walked her to their house after they had gone to the mall. Naruto bought her a new necklace and she was quite happy for that. The blonde scratched a cheek and she waved goodbye. He nodded and they went separate ways.

"Sakura-chan… hmmm… I wonder how it'll be at the next Alpha-scar…" he was walking home and was tossing a coin in the air, multiple times. Then he stopped and looked at his phone. It was already 6 and Thursday… he frowned at the word 'Thursday'. He muttered, "Six days more… I hope days go faster…"

He continued walking and he noticed that someone had been following him. He turned and the postlights broke. He grew bewildered and then he heard something roared. He ran away and tried to run as fast as he could. He hid at the corner and he saw a black wraith with a blindfold, trying to sniff wherever he is. It was surely scary and Naruto doesn't know why he was followed by something like that.

…

The next day came and Naruto was still thinking about the black wraith. He was so occupied that he got bumped by someone. They crashed to their asses and then the guy went, "Ouwie… hey." He was rubbing his sorry ass and Naruto looked at whoever it was… Hozuki Suigetsu. Oh great… the greatest rulebreaker in town. Naruto tried to stand up as well as Suigetsu. He said, "Sorry… I didn't see you."

"Yeah right…" he walked pass him and he bumped Naruto's shoulder. Naruto got a little offended but he didn't talk. He just glared at Suigetsu… with his murderous eyes.

…

Phew… chapter finally complete…

Sorry for the delays… Wish my fans would forgive me…

If I have any, that is…


	4. My Best friend… My Enemy… My Love…

Phew… I'm not really sure if I'm in the mood but I want to write this stuff down…

Hello! Forgive me for the delays…

There are problems… and that's why I hate posting chapter by chapter…

But don't worry; I'll try to break through it sometime…

Ohh… anyway… another killing to be made…

Had to concentrate on this one…

There's an unthinkable pairing… but I love this one…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid…**

…

'_Another step closer…'_

Chapter 4: My Best friend… My Enemy… My Love…

Naruto still felt disturbance due to the black wraith's appearance. He was unsteady and oblivious of anything before him. And so it happened… he walked right into someone's path and they bumped each other. Both guys fell to their asses and one said, "Ouwie… hey!" the sky-blue-haired brat rubbed his sorry ass and Naruto had his eyes widen upon seeing him. It was the greatest rule breaker… Hozuki Suigetsu. Both of them stood up and Suigetsu started to walk. Naruto stood still, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"Yeah, right…" he walked pass him, bumping the blond's shoulder. Naruto felt offended as he heard the other guy smirked and whispered, "I guess that was Uzumaki Naruto... based from what Karin told him to be. What a loser…" He just glared at the other guy… with his murderous eyes.

…

It was Friday and the last day for any soccer club practice. They were always day-off in Saturdays. Sakura was out and no one knows why. Naruto grew restless and impatient about it. The other students were also getting a bit puzzled about it. They started scheming and Naruto didn't like any of it. The people were starting to doubt their closeness and Naruto wouldn't want anything like to happen to him… **again.** It had been a time that the girl who tried to talk to him got raped and slain the very night they first went out together. Naruto was very innocent but the people marked him as the **real** killer. Not wanting anything like that to happen again, he needed to find Sakura… fast! He decided not to attend the club practice just to start looking for his one and only.

The last bell rang and it was club hours already. Naruto stood up and went to go home then start his search. But one guy had bump into him… **again. **But the clash was more than a simple bump, a bottle of water got splashed at the blond… soaking him in salt water. Instead of helping him up, the passers-by started laughing at what happened. Even the offender laughed out, "Whoops, my bad!" Naruto, staying at his sitting at the floor position, glared at him. His wet hair almost covered his eyes but his glare went right passed the offender. Instead of getting scared, he continued laughing and mocking the blond. But he continued glaring then the crowd went shushed. Naruto flung his murderous eyes at the newcomer from the residing room. It was Uchiha Sasuke and everyone started trying to help him up. Naruto glared at helpers and shrugged them off. He fixed the messed-up things which jumped off from his bag. After that, he glared straightly at the wondering raven. Sasuke said, "Let me help-"

"No…" Naruto turned his back on him and proceeded, "Thanks. I'll be heading home." Sasuke sighed weakly and then frowned at the offender who started cracking up, "What a sore loser." Sasuke sighed in disbelief and walked passed through the offender. The offender continued, "The look on his face was priceless! Have you seen it, Sasuke?"

"I… don't' care about that. Hozuki." Sasuke proceeded ahead. Suigetsu got momentarily shocked but he followed Sasuke through the hallway. Every entity greeted Sasuke but the raven would always snub them. The girls tried to give gifts to him but he never took anything… but today, Suigetsu took each and every one of the gifts. He said he'll hold it for him then the girls went blushing and screaming. Sasuke rolled his eyes and Suigetsu wondered at the unusual behavior.

…

"Whoa, Sasuke." Suigetsu said jokingly at the raven, "What's with the blond boy? You looked annoyed and depressed that he **rejected** your offer. Switching?" he gave a very surprised expression after the last word. Sasuke threw his usual deathly glare at him and he just laughed, "Whoa, Uchiha Sasuke IS changing! So what's the move?"

"Shouldn't that be my question for you?" Sasuke smirked and Suigetsu twitched and blushed at the same time. He turned away and said with the usual voice but evidently in denial, "What a-about it? I mean… everything's fine. We're just going out to buy a gift for her father. That's nothing like a date. Yeah, that's right!" he went back to his usual teasing sound, "Why should I date that ugly Kar in the first place!?"

"Well. That's your move." He smirked then a fist fell to Suigetsu's head. He groaned, "What the FU-" and he turned to the offender. It was Karin, a redhead and one of Sasuke's loyal fan girls. She was boiling in anger and Suigetsu yelped, "Hi, Kar." She hit him with her bag, square in the face. The full force of her swing was not enough to express her madness and so she yelled, "Who's UGLY!? Huh!? Suigetsu!"

The white-haired bastard fell face-flat on the floor. But before he could even stand up, Karin started stomping at his back **hardly** while yelling, "You stupid little-!!!" she went on and on so Sasuke left the two alone. No one would like to disturb them anyway.

…

Wednesday afternoon came and Suigetsu was getting ready for his moment. Karin would buy a gift for her father and he would go with her-invited but not willing and yet excited. But as he got out from the shower, he noticed and aching part of his leg. He looked down at the front side of his right leg. It seemed to a Roman Letter A. Suigetsu had a bad feeling but it won't make him lose this chance. He continued preparing and he headed to the park.

"Whew. I knew it." Suigetsu sighed as no Karin 'welcomed' him. Her welcomes would be a head slap or a mad yell. But it was… Suigetsu never mind those things. Minutes passed and Karin walked to the rendezvous spot. She got quite surprised, "You came?"

"What the—? Is that a question?" Suigetsu went to her and said, "You asked me then you're wondering?" Karin protested with a red face and holding her glasses, "I didn't expect you WILL come, you idiot! L-let's just buy a gift for Father." She walked ahead and Suigetsu followed her and caught up eventually. But the girl hissed, "Those damn eyes. Suigetsu, listen. This IS NOT a DATE! You hear me."

"Who told you it is?" Suigetsu snorted and she puffed. They walked store to store until late night came. Suigetsu and Karin were eating burgers and soft drinks at the park, seats nearby the fountain. Karin was looking at the black void above her and tried to look for any star. Suigetsu was contentedly munching on his burger, "Are you waiting for a bird poop to fall or something?" Karin said, instead of yelling back, to Suigetsu's surprise, "About those creepy rumors, do you think… it's going to miss us?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Suigetsu sipped at his drink loudly. Karin listened to the sound it made and she was relieved that Suigetsu is still there. He might pull a prank and leave her there alone. But it stopped and Karin flung her head to his direction. He was slowly walking away and she ran to catch him, "Hey! How dare you leave me!? Suigetsu?" her voice softened as she noticed that he can't hear her and he proceeded. Karin followed him up to… "The school?" Karin grew quite scared but the gates opened a little enough for them to enter. They walked up to the center of the grounds. Suigetsu stopped and looked around, "What the hell?" Karin hissed at him, "Idiot! Why did you go here?" he looked at her and his confused eyes told her the answer. She slapped her face lightly, "Let's go home, Suiget—"

They heard the rustling winds and they looked around with fright. Karin went closer and got a hold of Suigetsu's sleeve, "Suigetsu…" Suigetsu, trying to toughen up, decided to walk towards the nearby bushes behind the benches. Karin didn't let go and ended up getting dragged. Then they got near one bench. He suddenly swiped the bushes only to see nothing. Karin sighed in relief…

"Hozuki Suigetsu and a slutty bitch of Uchiha…." Both heard him and they turn around to see the opposite bench. Naruto was there and he was maniacally smirking. Suigetsu said, "Uzumaki? What are you… doing here?" he just continued smiling and the two ran off. Naruto then threw the switchblade he was holding secretly. It hit Suigetsu's leg and he fell. Karin came back for him and tried to pull him but someone grabbed her from behind. She tried to struggle but then the familiar voice stopped her, "Shhhhh. You're getting noisy, Karin."

"…Sa—" the red buds grew big as she looked at those emerald eyes, "Sakura? You're—!" Naruto walked to Suigetsu who was trying to stand and save Karin from Sakura. But the blond had seized him and he had another blade at hand. He said as he head locked Suigetsu with an arm and the free arm held the blade against the white-haired bastard's neck, "Hozuki, say goodbye to your pranks. This is the last time you could even think about them."

"Uzumaki… you… arrgggghhhh…" Naruto just slit his neck and blood started oozing from the neck. Karin had seen Suigetsu died before her eyes and his blood showered her face. Tears flowed from her eyes non-stop as she watched him die slowly. The place had been colored red and the sweet aroma of blood conquered every other smell there are. The blond dropped the dead and held it by the ankle. Sakura dumped Karin at the blood pond and the red head slowly grew hyperventilating. Then she collapsed… Naruto looked at her and then to Sakura. The female shook her head and he pulled the corpse as Sakura decided to help him.

…

The Great Entity showed up and Naruto dumped the lifeless Hozuki at the black void of a pool. Sakura stood beside him and the it grunted, "Thou seemed to be enthralling." Naruto smirked then he said emotionless, "Could you please tell me the next victims. I can't prepare properly without it."

"Please don't make it so hard for My Love." Sakura said in a demure, persuasive manner as she hooked some of her hair at the back of her ear. It said, "Uzumaki Naruto, how naive of thee to ask me of thy wish. Patience hath its role…" it withered away like before and Sakura went Naruto, "My love, how many do we have to kill?"

"There's still a lot of them. But don't worry my love, I guarantee you eternity when we are done." Sakura hugged Naruto and he held her close, "I'll die without you. Please don't leave me…" Naruto smiled and ran his hand at her head, "I won't leave you. I won't let you get hurt."

…

Sasuke walked to a room in the hospital, early Thursday morning. He went to the crowd as Ino and Sasame was very worried about Karin. Tenten and Karui welcomed him and the black beauty said, "She was found at the school, all bloody. She's awake but…" Sasuke looked at the red head who was sitting at the bed, staring blankly at the space… "She never said anything at all. And it looks like she didn't have a mind to do it."

…

Phew. So how was it? I wish I had a more creative mind than this.

But this is what I had so… I should count my blessings.

I'm sorry for those who were reviewing who I can't even mention. Sorry…

Also to **eternalfox **I forgot to edit it for the number next to it.

Please forgive me. And I hope you enjoy reading.


	5. The Truth About You

I was having a great time with an online chat.

People not around me are friendlier than those who were close.

Distance doesn't really matter… I just hope that they see me the way I do to them.

Anyway, I thought I'm just imagining things about SuiKari.

I just found out that they were also a fan-fave pairing… ^^y

One Monday noon, no one was home but me and there is no lunch to eat.

It's quite nice to think that watching Naruto would be lunch for me.

By the way, there is time overlap…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but an annoying feeling…**

…

'_When someone knows it, it's a secret no more'_

Chapter 5: The Truth about You

Sasuke was lying on his bed but he couldn't sleep for a second. Something was disturbing him and he's not quite sure about it. He walked out of his room and gazed at another room besides his. The door was open with just a crack so he let it be. He went down to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He looked for anything to eat and at last he saw a left-over cake. He brought it out and placed it over the counter. He went to the knife shelf and drew out one knife. The left-over was too big for him to eat anyway. But he stared at his reflection at the blade as he held it diagonally for him to see his face. He stared until blood started to drip from the blade. He dropped the knife to the floor and he backed off. The knife continued bleeding and he ran off the kitchen. He sped to the staircase but he tripped at the first step. One hard fall and he sat at the end of the steps. He was breathing heavily and then the phone rang. He looked at it and walked to it after some seconds. He picked it up and a familiar voice had said, "Sasuke-kun, are you still with Suigetsu? It's already passed midnight but he's not home yet. Are you?"

"I'm not with Suigetsu. Mrs. Hozuki, I'll try to look—" the phone started to have this static sound and it grew painful to the ear. Sasuke stared at the receiver at his hand after taking it off near his ear. He tried to check the sound again but it was now dead. No sound was heard and so Sasuke put it down. He walked back to the kitchen and the knife and the floor was clean. He washed it up and put it back to the shelf. He drew out a fork and went to the couch with the cake at hand. He had just had to eat his in-convenience away.

Early morning came and he received a call from Karui about what happened about Karin. He rushed to the hospital and went to the room. He heard sobs from Karin's father, Ino, and Sasame. Tenten was trying to talk to Karin and Karui started to explain things to the newcomer, "She was found at the school, all bloody. She's awake but she never said anything at all. And it looks like she didn't have a mind to do it."

Sasuke looked at the red head and noticed her twitching fingers and jerking lashes. Sasuke frowned and to give Karui a hint that he might have assume of something. Karui dragged him out the room and they walked up to the vending machine. Karui said with a confused voice, "What is it?"

"Suigetsu…" he said and Karui got somehow drawn aback. Sasuke continued, "Suigetsu and Karin were together last night. They will buy a gift for her father but… I guess… something else happened." Karui said, "I don't understand…" Sasuke looked away for a while then back to Karui, "Suigetsu might have been the next victim in the Wednesday Murder."

Karui backed off a step then she said, "How sure are you? You're just kidding, right?" Sasuke said, "If there'll be another one this coming Wednesday, I'm afraid I'm right." Karui turned away and said, "Who could be… doing this?" Sasuke turned to the machine and bought two cans of soda. He offered Karui one and she took it. They walked and sat at the nearby bench and Sasuke said, "We're thinking of the same one."

"There's no way **he** would do it! Shika hadn't done something to him!? You knew it since you were—" Karui started yelling and eventually she stopped. She placed the can at her side and she started mumbling some 'It's not him…' Sasuke said, "It's too early to jump to conclusions, Karui. There might be someone else doing it… but the eyes fall at **him**."

…

The rumors started to eat up the campus and the students grew weary. Another killing was made and there are only two things that bind it to the first crime: the location, their school… and the date of deaths, Wednesday midnight. Sasuke was walking and his fangirls seemed to melt away. Not much of a sound came from them but this didn't bother the raven head. He was still thinking about a problem then another one came to his face. One guy walked up to him and they seemed to know each other. Sasuke said, "Now, what do you want?"

"What's happening to Sakura? And who's that Uzumaki Naruto?" he had an angry tone and he crossed his arms before his chest. Sasuke sighed in disbelief and he said, "I don't know, Sai. Why don't you ask her yourself?" then Sai seemed to soften, "She… doesn't talk to me like she knew me as a friend. She recognizes me but… it seemed she forgot who I am."

"Then it's not my problem." And then tension built up as Sai almost yelled, "But I know you know that Uzumaki! Who is he? He seemed to brainwash—" he halted as Sasuke threw some glares at him. Sasuke went near, "Let's talk somewhere else about Naruto." Sai, who has calmed down, replied, "Are you trying to protect that guy? Don't you think I heard about the accusations that were thrown at him? Or is it because—"

"When I say somewhere ELSE, it means somewhere ELSE." Sasuke dragged him out of the open.

…

Naruto was walking with Sakura and eyes saw green. Sakura was a Cheer Captain Superstar and everyone would want to get close to her. But Ino had a strange feeling about it. She was puffing at the corner and Tenten and Sasame were frowning at them. Then Sai walked to the blonde, "Have you seen—?"

"The Mistress of all Sluts? Over there. I can't believe she can dump me like this." Ino murmured not looking at Sai. The guy looked to the couple and said, "She doesn't even talk to me. Do you think **he** is behind all this?"

"Hmpft. I guess so. He disgusts me." Ino finally said and she walked away from everyone else. Sai looked at Naruto and got annoyed of seeing him with Sakura. He had enough and walked to the blond, "Hey. Uzumaki Naruto." Sakura and Naruto turned to him and the girl said, "What the. Hey, haven't I told you not to dis—"

"I'm not talking to you, Sakura. I'm talking with Uzumaki." He exclaimed madly and she said, "Then you have to get through me first, you idiot." Sai jerked and frowned at Naruto, "Listen to me, you bastard. If you did something to Sakura to make her act like that… I'm gon'na tear you apart. You heard me?" Naruto was just staring at the mad Sai. He was keeping his reactions to himself and he was trying to control himself from anything he could do. Sai threw one last glare at him and left. Sakura said, "Don't mind him, My Love. He's just jealous or something."

"Who is he anyway?" Naruto asked and Sakura thought for a while. Then she said, "Just a random friend." Naruto grew surprised but went back to his normal pretending face, "Really? He must have thought of himself higher." Sakura smiled, "That's so Sai."

…

After class came and the soccer club was starting to scram away from Naruto. They decided to play without him and it made him mad… but the anger was kept within him. He was at the bench near the field and everyone else was getting hyped up as Sasuke started to get serious. But boredom, envy, and killing intent conquered the guy at the bench. But then the manager walked up to Naruto and sat beside him, "Good grief. Why don't they drop it already? There's no proof that **he** was behind all this." He gazed at the girl who was sipping her soda and he said, "They don't look at it the way you do. That's why…"

"Aren't you going to play?" Karui looked at him but then he looked away. She sighed, "There's something bothering one guy over there. Maybe you could help him…" Naruto smirked to her surprise, "No one **needs** my help." He walked away after that. Karui just followed him by her eyes and eventually stared at the horizon as he disappeared from her sight. She sighed and stared at her drink. Her sentiments turned to bursting anger as the soccer ball hit her face. She roared, "Whose kick is that!?"

…

Sai walked in a dojo where he lives. However, it was never his family's house. Sai was abandoned and a kendo master took him in. Kendo might be kind of outdated but it is his master and poster father's hobby. He murmured, "I'm home, sensei." Then he removed his shoes at the inside porch and walked to his room. But his sensei came to him and said, "I'll be leaving tonight. Maybe I'll come home after three days."

It was an old man who had bandage at one side of his body and seemed to be too frail to do kendo. But he was one of the most admired ones in the cultural sport. Sai nodded and said, "Understood, sensei." Then he said, "How are things going with Sakura-san?"

"With Sakura?" Sai twitched then blushed lightly. He said, "Uhm… not good. She seemed to…" then his mood goes down, "She seemed to forget about me. In just one day, she changed." Then his sensei invited him to take a seat at the lounge. They proceeded and his sensei asked, "Is there someone who she had been always with that she doesn't even know before?"

"There is one man… Uzumaki Naruto." Sai had this solid look on his face and then his sensei said, "Did you confront him?" Sai twitched and then said, "Yes, sensei…" his sensei then said, "Not good, Sai. You shouldn't have…"

…

Only hours are left and it will be again another Wednesday night. Things are still unclear to Sai but his sensei refused to explain things further on. The more Sai knew, the bigger the chance that he might be targeted. Another thing that made things more complicated for Sai. And Sakura's amnesia was just another big thing to deal with. But still he can't set aside Sasuke's possible involvement in things. More about Uzumaki Naruto, the no one who was around _his_ Sakura nowadays. Too many things to deal with but he needs to go to school.

He was about to lock his room when he heard a crashing sound from the staircase. He rushed and yelled, "Danzou-sensei!" then he saw him at the bottom of the stairs. He went down and helped him up. He made him sit at the last step and Danzou was holding the right side of his waist. They took a look under the bandages and saw a romanji scar K carved at his skin. Danzou frowned and said, "An Alpha—! It can't be… I thought this thing died years before."

"Danzou-sensei, what do you mean?" Danzou had no choice but to narrate about the Great Entity who was put to sleep long ago but was now awakened. Sai couldn't believe it at first but his sensei confirmed it. Then Danzou twitched, "That boy, Uzumaki Naruto… he was the one behind the murders."

…

Ohmigosh! Sai finally learned the truth!

Now what happens to Naruto's plans!?

Thanks for reading…


	6. Capture The Murder Memories

Yo! Hahaha! I guess things are getting complicated for Naruto…

Now that Sai had known… would he tell somebody?

Or will he keep it to himself and do something on his own!?

I wish you're getting as excited as I am in the things that are happening around here.

Unlimited internet browsing… please come to me! T.T

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but a dream… -^^-**

…

'_I'll just have to show him what I can do…'_

Chapter 6: Capture the Murder Memories

Stunned by something his sensei told him, Sai lost his focus that very Wednesday. He was walking towards school and then a hand suddenly tapped him. He gasped and jerked as he turned… but he recalled his frightened face as he saw, "Sasuke."

"Anything wrong?" he said and Sai looked at them. Sasuke was with another friend and the friend said, "He's scared. Like something would want to kill him. Sasuke…" Sasuke turned back to Sai after listening to the friend. He said, "Sai, is it about Sakura?" Sai turned away then he proceeded walking. Sasuke and the friend looked at each other in cluelessness.

…

Naruto was feeling uneasy and Sakura could notice it. She sat at the vacant seat besides Naruto's, "My Love, something is wrong. What is it? Maybe I can help you." Naruto smiled at her despite his frustration, "I don't feel good… but it doesn't matter." She scooted near him, "But Naru-chan…" then the door opened harshly and Ino came in. She looked around and saw the two. She walked to them and she said with a sweet smile, "Sakura-chan, we need a talk." Then to Naruto with a mad tone, "Can we?"

"S-Sure." Naruto and said and Ino smiled at him and dragged Sakura harshly out the room. Naruto then frowned at the scene. He was thinking that Ino might have found out something… or Sasuke did. Either way, he can't let Sakura slip away from him. He planned to do something but first things first, the next Alpha Scar will show up and he needs to kill whoever it is.

…

Club hours came and everyone was treating Naruto like a killer on loose. However, he could care less about them. But then, he looked at Karui who was like taking distance from him… then to Sasuke, who seemed not to care. Everyone started avoiding him again… like how they did when his mother grew crazy. Then one moment came that he saw Karui and Sasuke talking. He seemed to overhear some of their words. Karui went, "I can't take this anymore… do something about him?"

"What am I supposed to do? It's not like I decided… him to be the one. Karui, you're just… deal with him." Sasuke answered then he noticed Naruto looking at them. Karui gazed and pulled Sasuke to the opposite direction. Naruto glared and bit his lip then he mumbled, "Even those I think wouldn't suspect me… I had enough. Let's see if you can deal with this, Uchiha Sasuke." He smirked and an evil plan was running in his head.

…

Naruto was walking to the school and his eyes were swirling to see if someone would be spying at him. He saw no one and so he confidently walked around… until a familiar roar uttered at the place. Naruto knew it was the wraith he hadn't seen for a while. But he couldn't just let it near him. So he ran again and then he looked back while at full speed. It was gliding behind him and its bony arms were reaching out, trying to catch him. Then he tripped at a rock and fell to the ground. A loud thud and he looked at the wraith… it slowed down and was slowly reaching for the teen. He got up and ran away again, "What is that thing for real?" he turned and turned to the corners until he lost it. He leaned at the wall and slid down as he puffed and huffed in exhaustion. Then he looked around for any landmarks to get to the school from there.

The school gate opened and Naruto had successfully infiltrated the campus. But someone had followed him. It was a no namer and he wore a long hood so no one could see his face. The gates were still open and so he tried to get in. but it seemed like a somewhat kind of a force field blocked him from entering. And then he said, "I knew it… it was the demon's fault."

…

Ten minutes before midnight and Danzou stood at the center of the basketball court. He was cautious and he knew that no one would be around but the killer. He noticed that he wouldn't appear if he just stood still at the moment. He said, "Uzumaki Naruto, you have mistaken this deal with something that would make you happy."

"You're someone to talk…" Naruto walked out from the shadows and continued, "Old man… but do you think you can stop me?" Danzou looked at him from head to toe and then the old one replied, "You had started something that couldn't be stopped… something you wouldn't want to stop rather." Naruto frowned and said, "Shut up. What do you know about me?"

"You're one big idiot. That's all that you are." Naruto glared and gritted, "Now, I'm mad!" Naruto attacked him but Danzou was a kendo expert. He could easily dodge and throw him away. But Naruto was millennia away from giving up. He continued attacking despite his exhaustion and panic of running out of time. Danzou knew he couldn't be killed by that one kid. He started getting confident until vines shot from the ground and wrapped around his limbs. He struggled but he couldn't and then Naruto was able to stab him in the waist. Blood dripped from his mouth and then Naruto said, "Sorry, but I'm going to give her up just because you said so… old fart…"

…

Thursday came and Sai was feeling uneasy. He belongs to the same class as Sasuke and so he could see that Sasuke was getting lost in thought… by something that he was really worried about. Sai frowned at him but the thought of his sensei being not home last home freaked him out. Then he saw Ino passed by the window and went in the room. It was still early and the first bell hadn't even rung yet. She approached Sasuke and broke his thinking. Sai went to them as well, "Sasuke."

Sasuke looked at the two and said, "Nothing… you should worry about." But Sai said, "Sasuke, aren't you suspecting about Uzumaki? He's the prime suspect in this—" Sasuke sighed and Ino twitched, "Sai, you didn't have any concrete evidence that he was behind all this. Besides, those who had been murdered are random people."

"… I can't believe I'm hearing that from you, Sasuke. Or maybe you're hiding something as well." Sai said seriously and ears from all inside the room flung to them. Ino gasped and then Sasuke stood up from his seat. He said, "Even if there's something I hide…" he smirked at Sai, "It's something you don't have to know." He walked away from the two and then Sai yelled, "Now, I doubt you, Sasuke. It might not be Uzumaki but YOU!" almost everyone gasped and then Sasuke answered, "I don't have any motifs to do that… the same goes for Naruto. So if I were you, I won't blurt out baseless accusations." He turned around and someone came to him, "Uhm, Uchiha-san…" he brought out a post card envelope and '_To Uchiha Sasuke_' was written at it. Sasuke recognized the writing and he took it. The guy said, "I just found that in my locker. Please, please! Whatever that is—"

"I know." Sasuke's cold reply… and then he opened it as Sai and Ino went behind him to see what's inside. It was a photo… of Danzou's head! Sai had his eyes big and Ino covered her mouth. The other people ran to puke but Sasuke frowned. He flipped the photo and there written, '_How would you deal with me?_' he twitched as he remembered something and then he ran off after dropping the photo. Sai picked it up and ran off as well. Ino knew where Sai would be going… "But where would Sasuke go?"

…

The teacher was not still there and Naruto and Sakura were having a chit chat. But then Sai slammed the door open and grabbed Naruto by the neck as he yelled, "HOW DARE YOU!!!" Sakura and the other classmates tried to stop Sai but he was overpowering everyone else. Naruto was getting strangled but he also tried to get away from Sai's seizing. He kicked Sai in the waist and Sai let him go as he held his waist and the classmates dragged him away from Naruto. Naruto choked and choked and Sakura rubbed his back. Then she yelled, "WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM, SAI!?"

Sai straightened as he budged the hands of the classmates. He warned Naruto, "I'm going to do everything to prove that you are the one behind this! And if I was right… I'm going to KILL you myself! Understood!?" then he walked out of the room. Then the classmates started chattering. Sakura looked at Naruto's glaring eyes and then he seemed to be cursing inwards. Sakura frowned and she was trying to decide at something… to help her Love.

…

No one was at the school pool premises when Sasuke went there but… "Karin?" but she was just staring at the waters. He tapped her and then she said, "Suigetsu…" as she waved her hand which was soaked at the water. Sasuke stared and then he knew what was going on. Then he thought of Sai… "What could that bastard do?"

"Suigetsu… I'll be there someday… don't dare leaving me again…" Sasuke twitched and stared at Karin. She was crazily smiling and she motioned to drop into the pool. But Sasuke grabbed him and she cried. He felt pity but it didn't show. He carried Karin, bride-style, to the Nurse Room but she was struggling to get off and never leave the side of the pool. She yelled, "Suigetsu! Suigetsu! Suigetsu…"

Sasuke said, laying the last look at the pool, "Again… but why do I have to get in his way? Do I really have to stop him?" Sasuke… confused for a moment, just walked away from the cursed pool.

…

Sakura was on her way home and then she saw someone familiar. He walked to her and said, "Sakura-chan… Can I walk you to your house?" she stared at him… "Okay. But please be reminded I now have a boyfriend, Lee." Lee was surprised by the way she acted and wondered. He didn't pay much attention to the boyfriend thing. Sakura acted different and so he wants to find out why. They started walking and then he said, "Uhm, you think Sai is acting a bit different?"

"Sai? Yeah… he's acting BS. He was trying to kill My Love. Hmpft… was that for jealousy?" Lee twitched again. Sai had been telling him that Sakura was acting different and so here was the proof. Then he thought about the Uzumaki Naruto Sai told him. And once again, someone was convinced that Naruto was greatly involved in Sakura's personality shift.

They reached the girl's house and Lee had come back home. He was welcomed by his bestfriend and dormmate, Hyuuga Neji. Neji said, "Lee, you look so troubled. Did something happen between you and Sakura?" but Lee was quiet… Neji continued, "And… Hinata would be coming tomorrow…"

"Tell her not to enroll at our school. You know what's going to happen to her. She has weak emotion control… and you know about the rumors." Lee said and Neji said, "Sorry, I tried. But she wanted to be with me at the school. She's quite an insisting type sometimes." Lee sighed, "You should protect him from Uzumaki. He might hurt her if he gets pissed off." Lee said and Neji said, "Actually, they belong to the same class in two days. I was thinking of asking Sakura to take care of her. But it seemed like… Sakura couldn't. Am I right?"

…

Naruto's starting to take pictures to dare Sasuke!

And Hinata would be coming to the school!

What would happen next? O.O

Thanks for reading…


	7. The New Girl Sweet and Soft Is She?

Hinata's here! Yeah! Heheh…

Later you would know why I'm so happy Hinata would be in the fanfic now…

However, Sai got Naruto agitated… what would happen now?

Online Loving is more difficult than it sounds…

I hope my online friend would be able to see it through…

Haha… she has three lovers trying to get her to say yes!

Too bad for the two, she had selected one now…

But how come she's asking me if she made the right choice!?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or School Mermaid but a troubled friend…**

…

'_How come her vibes are getting to me?'_

Chapter 7: The New Girl, Sweet and Soft… is She?

"Hinata will be schooling in two days but I suppose Sakura couldn't possibly take care of her… due to her unexplained personality shift. Well, I guess she could take care of herself." Neji shrugged his shoulders and Lee said, "Are you serious? You're risking your cousin's life." Neji looked at Lee and then he said, "You're not saying that Uzumaki Naruto really is the murderer, right? We don't even know if those really are murders. If everyone says it… that is not a basis that that is true."

"Whatever, Neji. By the way, maybe Ino-san could watch over her instead." Lee said and Neji answered, "Ino's another crazy being…"

…

An account for physical harassment, Sai got suspended for a while and so the lovers were somewhat at ease of what he could do. Sasuke couldn't believe Sai's _idiocy_ and Ino couldn't stop worrying about him. However, Neji and Lee were quite expecting for Hinata to have no connections to Naruto… but things go the other way around. Hinata was a timid type and her hyper-shyness was always getting herself in trouble. Weak and frail limbs were caused by her undue nervousness. She was walking slowly at the stairs and someone ran up passed her. She looked at the one and realized that nothing would go wrong… so she should just act normal. But she heard about the rumors and so she was still trembling. She's oblivious that someone was chasing the one who passed her by. He bumped her and didn't care afterwards. Hinata lost balance and fell off the step. Luckily, someone was somehow behind her to catch her from falling completely. But she twisted her leg and she fell to his chest as she winced a bit. He asked her, "Are… are you alright?"

She looked and was bewildered by what she saw… it was Naruto who caught her. She heard about the rumors about him but she thinks otherwise. She flushed while staring at Naruto's face and then she heard forced coughs at her side. It was Sakura and she was glaring at the poor Hinata. Hinata whimpered and then she apologized, "I'm sorry, Sakura-san." Then she ran down… not realizing her sore leg. The reason why she fell off the stairs for real. Instead of helping her, Sakura just watched her sat up after the impact. Her face was red, since it hit the floor as well, and her eyes went teary in pain. Sakura just said, "You're the worst, Hinata. Come on, My Love."

Instead of coming, Naruto stared at Hinata… wondering if he should help her or not. No one took his offer of help anyway. It'll hurt if someone will reject it again. Hinata noticed Naruto staring at her and then she flushed. She stood up immediately and said as she bowed, "Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'll be fine." She ran down again and tripped one more time. Naruto twitched and then they heard a loud crash. No hesitation, Naruto went down to help whatever happened to Hinata down there. Sakura huffed and walked to where Hinata would be.

…

The school nurse went out and so Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were the only ones inside the Nurse Room. Hinata was sitting at the bed with her legs straightened, in line with the waist. Naruto was sitting at the chair and Sakura was standing beside him. The pinkie was frowning at the shy girl as the other femme was staring at the bed while getting all flushed. However, the blond was just wondering at Hinata's strange reaction. It's more like embarrassment than fear… her gaze were rather warm than cold…

"Let's go, My Love…" Sakura walked to the door and Naruto stood up to go. Then Hinata winced a bit and said, "Uhm… Naruto-kun…" Sakura and Naruto looked and she said… despite her trembling lips and voice, "Thank you, Naruto-kun… for helping me…" Naruto twitched and then Sakura puffed. Hinata noticed Sakura's eyes and so she bowed down to avoid her death glare.

Then the door opened and it was Sasuke, Ino, Neji, and Lee. Ino eyed disgusted buds at Sakura as Naruto looked madly at Sasuke… and the others. However, Sasuke broke the tension, "Hinata, what idiocy is it again?" Hinata gasped a bit and Naruto said, "Hinata, take care of yourself next time." The blond went and Hinata bowed again, trying to hide her utter red face. Sakura huffed and followed Naruto, bumping Ino in the process. The other girl hissed but Sasuke stopped her from pushing Sakura. Ino huffed and went to Hinata as well the others did.

"Sorry… it was my fault and they… Naruto-kun brought me here. Please don't get angry with him…" Ino smirked, "Seems like Sakura's hurting you as well. That slut…" Sasuke looked at Ino and then to Hinata. Neji went near her and asked, "Did you fall off the stairs? Haven't I told you be careful. See what happens?" then Ino said, "Looks like Uzumaki didn't do anything bad this time…" Hinata twitched and Lee said, "Maybe he just liked Hinata in a way."

"Sasuke…" Ino said and then she looked around and closed the door. She said, "Sai had a point… it sounds like you're taking Uzumaki's side in this. Do you know who really is doing these murders?" Sasuke sighed, "What is this? A forum? Look, I don't know whoever is behind this but… you can't still call it murders." Lee and Neji looked at each other and then to Sasuke. Ino huffed and eyed at Sasuke in a different way. Hinata then took a deep breath…

…

Saturday came and Naruto had no club session… but Sakura had a practice. So he would be alone just for this moment, Sakura would join him later. He took every cold stare from everyone else. He walked to the lockers and chatters were inevitable, he knows that very well. He opened his locker and a suspicious note was stuck to the back part of the locker. He took it and read with his eyes, 'Let's meet at the garden. Come alone…' the hand writing was unfamiliar and so he thought it would be a prank. But he stared at the name at the bottom right part of the paper. He twitched and thought about Sakura, "Maybe it wouldn't take me long." He crumpled the paper and went to the garden.

He saw the wide plains of flowerbeds at the backyard of the school. No one was there and it seemed that no one had been there. But Naruto knew that she might be hiding as well. He walked further in and a familiar whimper sounded. He turned to the tree nearby and looked behind it. It was Hinata who was nearly hyperventilating with whatever she was thinking about. Naruto said, "Hey."

"Huh!" Hinata flung to him and considering the distance, she flushed and went off balance. She fell to her ass and Naruto just stared at her. She stood up immediately and said with her weak voice, "Naruto-kun… uhm…" Naruto said, "What do you want from me?" Hinata twitched and dropped her head, "It's about… it's about the rumors." Naruto jerked and turned away… then Hinata exclaimed, "I don't want to believe it! I… I think you're a nice guy and… and… you can't do something like that…"

"I wonder if you will say that if you were here earlier." Naruto turned around and was about to walk away when Hinata said, "I heard things about you and Sakura-san's sudden closeness. But things like that do happen, right? Nothing's wrong with changing your mind in things. But maybe Sakura-san just went a bit far… treating Sasuke-kun and the others like strangers." Naruto turned back to her and said, "Hinata…"

"Naruto-kun… I… I…" Hinata smiled a bit while flushing. Naruto went closer and held her near as if hugging her. Hinata blushed more and her tongue got cut off. Instead of a gloomy voice, a malicious tone came from Naruto, "Is that so… but would you believe me if I tell you…" Hinata gasped and Naruto tightened his grip. He continued, "I kill people just like what they say…"

"… Naruto-kun…" all she said and Naruto continued again, "If I were you, I would rather step away from a killer before he can get to kill me…" Hinata stopped gasping and she stopped flushing as well. Naruto knew it went to her and he loosened his grip. She said, "If I would have to die for your sake… then I will be willing to."

"What?" Naruto stepped back a bit and Hinata flushed again. She started swirling her pointers tip-to-tip, "Naruto-kun… I… I'll do everything for you. Please let me do what you need me to do. Just tell me and I'll do it. Even… I have to kill someone, I will." Naruto was left stunned and Hinata was now looking at his eyes. Naruto stared at her with uncertain eyes, _'I… I can't… no! She is lying…'_

Naruto turned away and Hinata whimpered. Then he smirked, "Heh. I don't believe you either. I don't believe everyone would be willing to do everything for me. Scram away… before I decide to get you done." Hinata walked nearer to him and said, "No, you won't. You only kill those who had these Alpha-Scars. It's the deal at the school pool, right?"

"You knew about that! But you didn't believe them…" Naruto said and Hinata nodded, "I wasn't sure that would be it so… I didn't assume. But since you said… you really kill people, I now know that all you wanted is Sakura. I would want to help you… Naruto-kun." Naruto had an emotionless look and she continued, "Even I had to take the blame for the murders."

"You can never take that away, Hinata." He smirked and he said, "Then I'll see you at the next hunt. I know you know when it will be, right?" Hinata nodded and said, "There's one more thing I wanted to tell you." Naruto turned to her. "If you killed someone not having the scar while you're still within the deal… the deal will be cut off." Naruto grew surprised for not knowing that one thing. Well, he grew quite grateful that he hadn't killed any bastard he hates… just yet. He continued walking away and laid a last look at Hinata who was already far away, still besides the tree. She smiled and nodded. Naruto looked away and remembered Sakura. He thought of not letting Sakura into this now.

…

Monday came and Hinata went downstairs for breakfast. She was still sheepish and Neji noticed it, "Last minute home works?" Hinata smiled at him, "Not really, I just can't sleep last night." Neji chuckled and continued serving the pancakes at the table. Hinata sat down and uneasiness conquered her. She stared at the calendar… Monday… two days more and it be her first time in killing someone. She gulped and Neji noticed she was trembling and so he walked to her. He tapped his cousin and asked, "Are you worried about this coming Wednesday? Don't worry, I'll protect you. Nothing will happen to you, I promise that." He smiled and Hinata smiled back.

He undone her ponytails and she growled a bit, "Neji-nii-san! I spent hours on that." Neji chuckled, "It doesn't suit you, Hinata." She puffed and then he ruined her hair. She grabbed his hand and was about to squeeze it as revenge but she saw a weird scar on her cousin's face. Neji knew she saw what's on his right cheek. He said, "It just appeared last night I don't even know what made this." Hinata had a broken look but Neji missed to see it. He had walked to the kitchen to get the milk. Hinata dropped her head and murmured to herself, "I can't let Naruto-kun down. I promise him that I would help him. Neji-nii-san… I'm so sorry…"

…

Neji bore the scar and Hinata would have to kill her very own cousin…

Could she do it for Naruto?

Thanks for reading ^^y!


	8. Blood is Not Always Thicker than Water

Wow… that's a lot of hits… ^^

Thanks for the support… IRLY!

Thanks to the reviews so far…

"(//_+)… Whatever your problem is… don't let it get to you…

It won't disappear even if you die…

Don't let it win over you… (//_+)

(,=_=,) You made me suffer from tears and eye-bags, you li'l…"

Someone just made my heart cry last night!!! And I didn't sleep much because of that someone!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but an almost broken heart!**

…

'_Love knows no boundaries…'_

Chapter 8: Blood is Not Always Thicker than Water

Hinata felt so broken when she realized that her first killing experience would be her very own cousin… who took care of her for years. Taking the stead of Hinata's deceased mother and overseas father, Neji acted like a parent to his beloved cousin. But time had come to dare Hinata to kill her considered only family. Hinata started murmuring and Neji came with the milk in hand. He wondered at Hinata's whimpering and he said, "Anything wrong, Hinata?"

"Neji-nii-san…" red eyes and runny nose welcomed him and he thought Hinata was just scared. Neji went to her side and said, "It's going to be fine, Hinata…" Hinata hugged her cousin and Neji felt different. Not affection or ease… but something like… a farewell. But Neji shrugged it off his head. He hugged Hinata back and the morning was filled with unsung agony.

…

Morning class was finished and Sasuke's party with Tenten, Sasame, and Karui noticed Neji's cheek bandage. He told it was an unknown scar and the girls brainstormed of any scar-removing product to take effect the fastest. However, Sasuke was thinking deep about it.

Everyone else was starting to let the sudden disappearances get them. Last Wednesday, the basketball court was engulfed with blood and as well as the picture taken from then was spread around. They knew it was Sai's sensei and that's why he attacked Naruto. Because of that, everyone was convinced he was behind everything… but not the police just yet. Oblivious to the no namer and Naruto that a hidden video camera was placed at the front of the school gates. They saw Danzou walked in and the no namer stood at the front of the open gates. They didn't see Naruto since he was engulfed by the Great Entity's power. Now they are left wondering… the gate opened on its own.

Now they are back at the crime scene and every student said that they should arrest Naruto right then. But there was no evidence about it. They just need one hard piece of evidence and Naruto would be… punished. But as long as he's under the deal… no evidence would be seen but the blood at the scenes. The court was closed and footprints were not seen. Still, the murders seemed like to be impossible.

Sakura was with Naruto at the cafeteria and every eye was glaring at him. Sakura was quietly looking around and she noticed Sasuke looking at them as well. But with no glare… only frowning. Sakura knew Sasuke saw her looking at him, too. She glared and Sasuke stopped frowning. He turned away but his eyes were still at them. She growled not loud enough to be heard and so Naruto didn't notice. He was too busy looking out for somebody amidst the population. Sakura frowned at him and said, "Is there something I should know?"

"Nothing, Sakura… it's just that…" Naruto tried to turn away from her gaze. Sakura knew… he IS hiding something. She bit her lip and silence conquered the two.

…

Wednesday late night came and Neji was walking towards the SC room. He was dragging his feet until he reached the front door. He woke up from the daze and wondered how he came there. Setting things aside after split seconds of thinking, he looked around for anything suspicious. Neji said, "So this how it works… hmmm. Ah." He suddenly remembered about something… then he looked all around and ran to somewhere familiar… the school pool.

He came there and it seemed like no one anticipated for him to go. He stood in front of the pool, "Rumor check… maybe you are really true…" then the pool water seemed to move. He stepped back and then a voice said, "No wonder you knew about this, too." Neji knew the voice and said, "So it was you… Uzumaki Naruto." He turned and Naruto was behind him… steps away. Neji faced him and said, "You're too reckless. I should've known… earlier. This is what you call Alpha-Scar, right?" he touched his cheek and Naruto said, "Damn right… and that also means…" Naruto switched on the blade and Neji readied for any attack. Naruto started and Neji barely dodged everything.

The clock ticked 11:58 and Naruto hadn't killed the victim yet. Neji smirked at him and Naruto bit his lip. Neji had his back at a tree and he was oblivious of anything it might hide. Naruto attacked again and Neji grabbed his arm and said, "There's no way… you could kill me, Uzumaki. There's no way I'll let another soul get cursed by this… dastard deal!"

"But if it's for happiness… let him do it." Neji twitched at the familiar voice and a blade struck through his chest, heart area. His mouth bled and he fell… to the pool side. Naruto looked at the girl in black suit before him. She stared at Neji and said, "I'm sorry, Neji-nii-san…" Neji looked at her and said, "… Hinata… why?" Naruto and Hinata pushed him to the water as it became a dark void. Naruto looked at her, "So… you're serious." Hinata turned to him, "I don't anyone to die because of this deal anymore…" she said and Naruto wondered. _'She just killed her cousin and she says…'_ but Naruto decided to drop it and let the Great Entity take the body of the fourth Alpha-Scar.

…

Thursday came and everyone heard about the fourth killing that time. More evidence came as the police said that it was Hyuuga Neji but it was still a question if he was killed. Not a trace of the body was found, just like the other three murders. And unlike the third killing, the unknown teen wasn't spotted at the camera. Everyone grew very hysterical and more and more plead to detain Naruto into their custody. It had been a month of agony for the students and now all were finally shouting to lock Naruto away.

Groups were formed to plea to the police and propaganda was spreading. They were collecting signatures of the students who would want to detain Naruto behind the bars. And of course… many gave their agreement. But not yet with Sasuke's bigger party: Sasuke, Shino (the other friend), Karui, Ino, Sai, Lee, Tenten, Hinata and Sasame. But Sai was aching to say yes… but Ino would like it to be a majority vote. So they were holding a private meeting elsewhere.

Surprise conquered them as Sasuke said yes, he will. They knew he was against any allegations against Naruto but why would he agree to detain Naruto. Sai thought Sasuke's eyes were open but Karui thought otherwise. Karui knew Sasuke was trying to knock something into them… with this 'yes'. Ino said, "With this… everyone in the campus says yes… queen of sluts excluded. Well, after all the defending you did Sasuke… you finally saw the truth."

"If ever the crimes would continue while Naruto is detained, that would mean he's innocent." Karui said and Sasuke smiled a bit. Sai growled, "I guess I thought of the wrong thing." Sasuke said with a smirk, "Sorry, Sai." Ino dropped her head and Shino looked at Sasuke. Sasuke felt Shino looking and it was like an eye talk. Sasuke then looked away with a smile and Shino sighed very softly. Sasuke drew out a photo and frowned at it, _'Now I think he had an accomplice… or accomplices…'_

…

After class came and Sakura was on her way to the gym when Sasuke went to her. She glared at him and said, "Are you going to convince me to say yes to the propaganda since every other student couldn't?" Sasuke smiled and Sakura crossed her arms at her chest, "NO." Sasuke smirked, "There's something I wanted to tell you. Let's talk someplace else." Sasuke said… with zero flirting tone. Sakura thought it would be a serious thing… and she felt like she's dying to go. She didn't know why but she felt that way. She just answered an 'hmpft' and they walked away.

It was at the back of a building and Sasuke went somehow close so she could hear him since they would be whispering at each other. Sakura said, "I know what this is about. And you can never convince-" Sasuke called her to stop her from talking and so she would listen. Sasuke continued, "I know saying yes would seem to the people that you also think he killed those people. But… the police had to detain him. Not because I think he did but… for the idea that as long as he's detained and the murders continued, it'll prove that he's innocent."

"And why are you saying this to me?" Sakura wondered and Sasuke said, "I don't think… it's his fault." He walked away after that and Sakura still wondered. And she looked at the leaflet for the propaganda… "As long as he's detained… and someone dies… he would be labeled… **innocent**. Right… innocent." She circled YES and she would talk to Naruto later that day.

…

After three days of collection, the propaganda did the counting. Impossible but true, every ballot said YES. Naruto knew Hinata's and Sakura's reason of saying yes and so he didn't mind. But the girls didn't say… it was really Sasuke's idea. It was lunchtime of Monday classes when the police took Naruto into custody and lots… not lots, MOST of the students cheered for their so-called victory. And for that, Karui couldn't help herself but to worry about the murders. If it stops… then Naruto would be all ruined. But one thing worries her as well… Sasuke. She didn't know he could do while the 'killer' is detained. She didn't even know why Sasuke acts the way he is now… which is too far from what he is before. For her and for the rest of the party, it's not just Sakura who had this personality shift… it also includes Sasuke.

Karui was with the other girls of the party when Tenten came at their table. She had her hair down… unlike before that it was always in buns. Ino wondered and said, "Something up, Tenten?" she sat down and said, "There's this weird mark on my left cheek but it doesn't look like acne. Great, it destroyed my beautiful face." Hinata saw… once again, an Alpha-Scar. Her club sempai would be the next target and so she had to do it alone since Naruto was out. She thought, _'We have to do this… so Naruto could get free.'_

…

Sakura was inside the school and of course, in a disguise, since she knew the police set up cameras all over the place. Then she saw a dark figure of a woman came in from the building fence. She didn't make a sound fall but Sakura saw her. They stared at each other and she walked to the pink-haired. She said, "I wonder why you were not here last week, Sakura-san. That's if you were helping…" Sakura looked at her again, "Hinata." She said and she stood up from sitting at the bench. She continued, "I don't know why you are here helping… but let's do this. I'll kill you if you throw us up." Hinata smiled, "I was here last week. And I'm here again… and for seven more weeks. I don't need you to trust me but let me tell you… I'll do everything for him. Even if I have to take the blame…" Sakura twitched and then said, "Cute." The gates opened and Tenten was unconsciously walking in. The femmes looked and knew… they have to begin.

…

Whoa! Naruto's in jail and the two other ladies does it for love…

I guess things are starting to wind up!

What will happen now when Naruto's out from the killings!?!

Thanks for reading!!!


	9. Elves of Death

Wheeeee! Haha!

That is kind'a amazing…

Last chapter, I mentioned someone made me cry. Right?

Now SOMEONE's back to normal…

Kind of shallow but… I feel great!

Back to the story, Hinata and Sakura are getting to it…

Will it work out like how they expect it to be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but a smile on my face…**

…

'_They do what has to be done… for the sake of their love…'_

Chapter 9: The Elves of Death

Hinata left Sakura in awe with her dedication in whatever killing _these_ people would mean to her. But Sakura didn't show it and just had it out with a 'Cute'. Now, the target walked before them… and the femmes eyed at her. They hid at the tree and Tenten woke up from the daze. She sacredly looked around and said, "Ohmigosh… why am I here?"

"For sacrifice, Tenten… sacrifice." Sakura walked out of the tree shade and Tenten trembled. The pinkie smirked and Tenten ran away. The two women chased the prey at large. Hinata noticed the small ticking light as the hidden camera was recording. She drew out a dagger… and threw it the poor mechanical thing.

…

Late night at the cell and Naruto was still awake. He was anxious about the deal and he couldn't even stop thinking about it for a while. Then a warden walked to his cell and called, "Kid, someone sent this to you. Midnight snack as he called it." A basket full of bread entered the cell and he took it… but was unconvinced to have it eaten. He stared at it and the warden left. He picked up one and broke it in two. To his surprise, a small, long and thin cylindrical canister was revealed inside the bread. He opened it and a note stuck out. He read the note with his eyes, _'Elves at work.'_

"At work?" he whispered too soft for the wardens to hear. Then he remembered Hinata and Sakura… his elves if he would be Santa Claus. He frowned at the letter and thought, _'Neither of the two could do something like this. Do they have someone else with them? Or… someone knew what we are doing…'_ He looked around and saw the bright moonlight seeping from the small, barred window of the cell. _'Crap! If someone sees them, they'll be in danger! But I have to stay here for a month. Damn! What should I do?'_ Anxiety conquered Naruto as he thought of the girls' plan. He knew they would continue the killings though he wouldn't be around. The small clock ticked 12:01… and Naruto stared at the small clock. And even he wouldn't admit it… he was scared. He was scared of whatever midnight secretly had for him. Accomplices were never part of a deal and the ladies might get seen. His nose started to get runny and tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. But he braced up and stopped tears from falling and nose from running.

He thought, _'No matter what happens… I really love Sa-'_ a weird feeling of hesitation stopped him. Can he not say he loves Sakura anymore? He closed his eyes as he tried to re-collect himself. Hinata's word could have wavered his thoughts and affection but he couldn't let that happen. Everything would be useless if he stops to love Sakura at the middle or at the end of the deal. Right by then, Naruto's mind grew insane and so he had to sleep it all away.

…

Hinata and Sakura watched the slimy void of a pool ate Tenten's dead body. The Great Entity had given the permission of them doing the killing instead of the dealer. Hinata said to Sakura, "We have to do this for three more weeks. Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Sakura mocked the dark-haired with a smirk. She returned a smile and both of them knew… they just have to work together so that Naruto goes free and innocent. So, they didn't have the choice to fight. Sakura walked her way out as Hinata went away like a thief. Sakura wondered how could a shy and modest Hinata kill and act like a thief. They had been together for a time… and she showed no signs of it. However, the pinkie had to leave it alone and continue what they have to do.

…

To everyone's surprise, another killing was made despite having Naruto under custody. But some said that it must be a conspiracy so the police went into further investigation. Sasuke's bigger party was at their secret meeting place and Sai and Ino were eyeing at Sasuke at a weird way. Sasame and Hinata were so bitter that Tenten was **taken**… that's how Sasuke referred to things. Karui knew Sasuke was keeping something from them and she wanted to know whatever it is. And likewise Sai and Ino, the thought of Sasuke killing Tenten for Naruto's sake never leaves her mind. Sasuke knew those three were suspecting him but he could care less. The thought of the other elf was running around his mind. In conclusion, everyone else was getting so worked up in whatever Naruto started.

Sasame said, "Uhm, guys." Everyone else looked at her. She started, "My mom wants me to transfer schools. But I don't want to leave you here. No matter how hard I tried to insist, she won't listen." Hinata said, "Sasame-san…"

"Your mother meant well, Sasame." Karui said and everyone agreed, "It really is so dangerous around this school. Everyone else was moving out and the number of students is slowly decreasing. It won't be just you." Sasame said, "Can't just everyone else go away from this school? Or maybe, they should suspend the classes. I don't want to leave Konoha Gakuen…"

"It would be best for you to go, Sasame." Sasuke said and Ino, Sai and Karui looked at him. Despite noticing the frowning, Sasuke continued, "You might die if you will stay longer." Sasame said as she sobbed, "Thanks for the concern but I don't want to leave no matter what you say."

"Then just stay close, Sasame." Ino smiled, "Maybe, the killer can't get close enough to hurt us if we stayed together!" Sasame went to Ino and embraced her, "Ino!" then Karui remembered, "And I have something to tell you Sasuke." Everyone looked at her. "Most of our members will be moving out. That means we can't compete now and the principal said that they might fuse classes since seats will get vacant." Sasuke sighed, "Guess I'll be seeing your faces around…"

Lee was staring off the distance and most had noticed it. He said when he felt they were looking at him but he didn't look at them, "This had been the fifth one of the _kidnappings_… how much longer would it take?" Sasuke twitched at this and he looked at Shino. Karui didn't fail to see that and she frowned. The guys exchanged looks and then Sasame said, "I wish this would be the last."

…

Days passed again and Shino suddenly disappeared that Monday. It had most of them worried and Ino said, "I thought it would be only on Wednesdays." Hinata kept the thought to herself, _'Where could he be? It's weird to have someone disappear before Wednesday nights. Or maybe it's not connected to the deal…'_

Karui was looking at Sasuke who had been quite acting weird that day. He had been weary since Shino had been missing. He was in unease but it didn't affect class… if there were any. Even teachers were scared and had been backing out. The rest of the party now belonged to the same class… and of course, if Naruto would be back, he will be there, too. And about Karin, she won't be back for another two months.

Everyone was in their maximum tension as it would only be hours and Wednesday will there again. Sasuke had been looking for Shino as well as the other members of the party. Tuesday had been slowly wasted and here comes the dreaded day of every coming week. It had only been hours before another death shall be done. The party had been looking for Shino for so long. Ten came and everyone else was in their homes by then. But Sasuke was still out, wandering wherever Shino could had been. Then he thought of something, "He might be…" Sasuke walked to the bench at the park and sat down. He dropped his head and looked at his hands, "I wonder where it would be…"

…

As usual midnight passed and another life had been lost. From the police report, it had been Shino. Another part of the student body had moved out of school. Now, the students hadn't had someone to blame for the killings had been done for the pass weeks. Maybe it was not Naruto, it had been someone else. It got to be someone else! Sasuke was now starting to feel not good more and more every hour. The whole empty class, he was lying at the bed of the clinic. He was staring at the photos had been sent to him in the past few weeks. Starting from Danzou to Shino… Sasuke whispered, "Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Danzou-san, Neji, Tenten, Shino… just like _that_, there must be a connection. Ah." He mumbled something as he pointed his finger at each photo and two more at the first two. Sasuke said, "I've got to tell him to stop. Maybe now, he had his realizations."

"Sasuke?" Karui came in as well as the party. Sasame came to him and said, "Are you feeling a lot better now?" Sasuke just smiled and shook his head. Sasame became quite sad and Sasuke patted her head. He used to do that to every girl in the party aside from Hinata and Karui. Ino twitched at it and remembered how Sakura was before. Both of them always get the pat from Sasuke and they always childishly argue about things about Sasuke. But ever since Naruto started to get near her, she change… in just one night. She felt a bit bitter and everyone else were starting to feel paranoid despite their composures.

…

Monday came again and the students were all shocked by the word that was written at the front of the main building. It says, 'Karin…' Sasuke's party was all surprised by this. Sai said, "Does he mean the Karin that's one of your girlfriends, Sasuke?" Sasuke couldn't say yes or no. it'll be hard to explain whoever it would be. The word was written at the full length of the building so they couldn't say only one man could do it. The teachers tried to check Karin at the hospital but she was already gone. Sasame fainted for real and Ino felt very broken with this.

Sai looked at Sakura who he could see from afar. She was frowning at the sight and she was biting her lip which made Sai twitch. Then she looked at someone from Sai's side and their eyes met. Sakura's eyes were not like how it used to be. So cold and anger fill it up. Sai just stared at her as well as she did. But she broke it and left. Lee went to Sai, "I don't know what happened but I guess… it had something to do with this…" Sai remembered what Danzou had said. He just answered, "Yeah…"

…

Thursday came and everyone else knew there was someone dead again. But the students did smell something not good from the lockers. They complained but they didn't know from which locker it was seeping from. It was so foul that no one dared to come near to and determine the location where it smelled the most. Sasuke's party didn't miss it as well… Sasuke twitched upon smelling it. Ino, Sasame, Hinata and Karui covered their noses upon contact and the other males nearly puked. However, the smell seemed to be not new to Sasuke's nose and so he went to where it stunk the most… his locker. He opened it and a suspicious box was there. The students ran away from the suffocating smell but he kind of withstood it. He opened it and then he fainted after. The party went, "Sasuke!"

…

Phew… I wonder what it could be.

Coming up next… an overlap chapter to fill in everything…

Thanks for reading…


	10. Wavering Hearts

It felt like years since I last wrote something…

Maybe I was just tired…

No matter it could be…

I can't just stop something like this…

Lots of people are on and had gone through their way to leave me…

I guess that's why I love murder stories…

Did that made me sound like an emo? (//_*)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but another incoming loss…**

…

'_They got from one side to the other then back to the first…'_

Chapter 10: Wavering Hearts

Monday came and everyone went paranoid over the huge KARIN written on the building. Sakura frowned at it. She thought, _'Can she be the next victim? Who could have written it?'_ she looked to where Hinata was. She saw Ino, Karui and Hinata went with Sasuke as they carried the unconscious Sasame to the nurse room. Sai was left there and he stared at her when their eyes met. Sakura turned away, _'Did Hinata do this? Or there's somebody else who could have done this? Karin, huh.'_

…

Wednesday night came and like how the 'building' foresaw, Karin was walking unconsciously to the school. She just woke up when she reached the cafeteria. She looked around and she felt somebody passed behind her. She said, "Suigetsu?" then a twinkle came from a distance. Karin felt something rushed to her and as soon as she turned around… a dagger pierced through her shoulder. She looked to where it came from as blood seeped from her mouth. She saw Sakura and Hinata walked to her and she said, "Sakura… you bitch…"

"I see. You're awake from your daze. But I guess it's futile… since you're going to be with Suigetsu sooner than you expected." Karin knelt down in light-headedness and Hinata held her head. Sakura knelt down as well as said, "Anything you wanted to say, little—" she was stopped as Karin spat blood at her face. The red head smiled a weak but insulting one, "You really are one big fucking slut!" Sakura grinded her teeth in madness but then she smiled maliciously, "Hinata, let's drag her there. Then I need your help with something." Karin gasped inwardly as her eyes grew bigger and Hinata said, "Okay… just tell me what to do." Sakura and Hinata smiled at the now-scared to death Karin…

…

Thursday came… and the lockers were getting very stinky. The smell of somewhat like a dead animal was penetrating the noses of every student there is. But Sasuke and the party were like courageous enough to get near the source of the smell but only Sasuke withstood it. It was coming from his locker and he opened it. The smell became stronger and the fan girls were driven away. Sai and Lee went nearer after puking. Sasuke drew out a box and it seemed it had the dead animal. He opened it and what lied before was… a hand and the photo of Karin… sliced and diced! Something struck Sasuke and he crashed down and everyone became anxious, "Sasuke (-sama!)"

…

— _A dream, a nightmare (start) …_

_From the window, I can see flowers and leaves falling off dried trees. I can only see them fall but I never see them landed at anything at all. Maybe because my room had been in the fourth floor… and the only thing I see are treetops. No broad branches, no wide trunks and no small plants in between the roots. All would have been the treetops._

"_Otooto-kun?" I looked at the nurse and gave her a huff. She sweetly giggled and said, "Don't get mad… you're just so cute whenever someone calls you that way." I growled at her without yelling, "Onee-chan. You're not Onii-chan to call me Otooto…" she giggled more and I just puffed to the side. She often teases me but I don't really mind. I like her and I'm really lucky to have her as my nurse. But it's too bad for me..._

**A/N: (not my style putting one but due to a review I will) Onii-chan is Older brother, Onee-chan goes for Older sister, and Otooto means Younger brother…**

_Days passed and every Wednesday night… I got into business. Who would have thought the rumor was true? But I can feel it every week. She gets closer and closer to me… my Sachiko. One time, I had this young girl as a victim. She often teases me at school and one of those who hates me for being 'loved' by everyone else. I hate her as much as she does… or even more. That night, I managed to use a chain saw to kill her. I cut her from limb to limb and from bone to bone! That was the only night I enjoyed doing this… and I stared at her. Her bloody eyes were staring back at me…_

— _A dream, a nightmare (end)_

He suddenly sat up and puked at the side. He wiped his mouth clean with his hand and covered it for any incoming ones. He panted heavily and tried to erase the view from his head. But as he tried to, the more it came back to him. He puked at the same side again and then he lied down so nothing gets up to his mouth. He continued panting and said, "What the hell happened to me?"

…

The police was there again and the students were going through psychological torture so psychiatrists were needed. Sasame was trying to be strong as well as Ino, Karui and Hinata. Sai and Lee were quiet stunned seeing the hand and the photo with their very own eyes but no one gave in. Sasuke, likewise, was able to get himself together after the horrifying thing. The police confiscated all the photos that had been sent to Sasuke and everyone was quite puzzling why everything was always sent to Sasuke. Then those who know remembered how Naruto hated Sasuke. And everyone again turned to Naruto. But the police said that Naruto was secured in the detention room and was guarded 24/7. Then the police arrived with the term… accomplices. Then they said that they were spotting activities during Wednesday nights but the guards were unexplainably crashing by midnight. Hearing about the accomplices made the students groaned in agony. Sasuke's party was taken aback, mostly Karui, Sasuke and Hinata… and the outcast Sakura. The 'mission' to prove Naruto's 'innocence' failed and now everyone would be back to suspecting Naruto and all. Upon hearing about it, Sasuke had his giddiness up again and he just managed to keep himself awake. He just murmured, enough for Sai to hear, "Worst than I expected…"

…

Everyone had been weary and no one could relax in whatever was happening. Others were just like waiting to be killed. Sasuke stared at those who were like zombies walking around. He murmured, "Like they were in the list…"

"What list, huh?" it was Sai and Sasuke knew… he couldn't be trusted at things like this. He was the one who started telling Naruto face to face that he was a murderer. Others just followed which led the 'Naruto goes to jail' thing. Sasuke looked at Sai as the other guy frowned at his slowly getting shown smile. Then Sasuke walked passed Sai and said as he got in line with him, "You'll know sooner…" but instead of letting him walk away, Sai grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and punched him as hard as the one he gave Naruto. Since students were going all crazy, no one stayed at the corridors where Sai and Sasuke were. Sasuke took the full hit and landed at his ass. Sai glared and exclaimed with an extremely mad voice, "How can you stand watching your friends **DIE** one by one!?" Sasuke wiped his mouth and stood up, "And how can you spit out baseless words at the expense of your friend's life?"

"Naruto was never my friend… and you… I just befriended you… because you were…" Sasuke said, erasing the smile he had a while ago, "The one Sakura preferred over you and Lee. Just a competent goal keeper who she just met here in school. Who she doesn't know inside out just like how she knew both of you…"

"Naruto's hatred… is that a cover, huh?" Sai said after he grabbed Sasuke again and exclaimed, "Why Sasuke? Why do you even have to… to brainwash Sakura? Why do you have to kill?" Sasuke budged him off and fixed his clothes, "I wish I could tell you something… even if I don't know anything about it." Sai glared and he grinded his teeth. Sasuke stared at it… and he attacked again. This time, it was not just one punch… it became a fight. The worst thing is… no one was there to stop him. Sasuke doesn't fight back. He was just trying to dodge and stand every blow. Luckily, the women and Lee arrived to stop them. Lee and Ino stopped Sai from attacking while Karui and Sasame tried to treat Sasuke's cuts. Sasuke panted and Sai grinded his teeth as he breathed heavily. Sai budged the two off and spat at a side. He said with an angry tone, "I don't believe you… know nothing about these deaths and Sakura's change."

Sasuke smiled despite his beaten look, "I don't need anyone to believe me… when I say I don't know anything. I just need you to believe me when I say… Naruto is innocent…" everyone gasped at what Sasuke said… even Sai. Silence took over the place and at the corner… Sakura was hiding. She was unsure what was that feeling that she suddenly felt as she saw Sasuke beaten down like that. Tears formed at the corners of her eyes and she said inwardly, _'Why did I get hurt when I saw Sasuke like that? My legs were aching to run to him, my arms to embrace him. Why do I care so much about him when… Naruto's not here with me? Am I giving in… to what? I don't get it… what's wrong with me? WHAT'S DAMN WRONG WITH ME!?'_ Pain conquered her senses and she let out a final groan. Sakura finally broke down into tears and she sat down at the corner with a loud thud. The party heard her and they went to her. Hinata, who was just standing there a while ago, came to her and said, "Sakura? What's wrong?"

"I don't know… I don't know!" she yelled but she continued crying. Sai looked away since he couldn't take the pain seeing Sakura cry like the way she was. Lee was trying to calm her down as well but she was still crying out loud like something very painful struck her. Years of friendship and rivalry conquered Ino as she knelt down and comforted Sakura, "Sakura, whatever it is… maybe it'll be okay."

"I! I! I couldn't tell you… because I don't know! But it hurts! It hurts… badly! I feel like getting ripped apart!" Sakura started squeezing herself and Ino couldn't take it any longer. The atmosphere around the crying Sakura was like the old billboard forehead pinkie she is friends with. Ino started crying as well when she felt the pain resonating to her heart. Ino tried to stop her tears but seeing her friend… she couldn't. She then grabbed Sakura and hugged her as hard as she can, "Sakura, stop CRYING!!!" Sakura cried like someone just died and no one knows why. All were getting hurt in the scene. And by then, Sasuke twitched at a thought, _'If Sakura's feeling like this… then it means… he's starting to get away from it?'_

…

At the cell, Naruto was just staring at the ceiling… thinking about Hinata. He couldn't help it even Sakura would hate him if ever she would know about it. But at that moment, he thought of Sakura. The way she was. The beautiful cheer captain who's been every man's dream. Ever since they have been together, everything about her was… to be blunt… ruined. Naruto murmured, "Maybe… you should have been just a star I couldn't reach… maybe it could be best if…" then he slapped himself and thought, _'Am I going crazy? I'd given up everything to be with you. I just need some more time to accomplish this deal… and then… you will be with me. Right, I have to keep thinking about the happy days we would share when we're together. No one's going to tear us apart! Sakura-chan… my love… this is the last time… I'll ever think of letting you go…'_

…

Thanks for reading…

Whose mind is still not twisted!? Cause mine's totally…

Can I borrow yours for a minute?

Just kidding! \(.)/


	11. Struggle for Truth

It all starts with a loss…

Loss leads to depression and stress…

Depression leads to anxiety and stress to pressure…

Anxiety and pressure leads to helplessness…

Helplessness leads to desperation…

Desperation leads to carelessness…

And carelessness leads… to another loss…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but unsung agonies…**

…

'_A hint of Death, a hint of Despair…'_

Chapter 11: Struggle for Truth

Naruto had his doubts over his love for Sakura. It was evident that it was slowly diminishing… but he just couldn't stop. There was still something in him that was pushing him to continue the deal. It won over him and as soon as he gets out of the cell, he'll be back in action. He was smiling maniacally as he thought of the things he would do with his ever beloved Sakura, _'I have to keep thinking about the happy days we would share when we're together. No one's going to tear us apart! Sakura-chan… my love… this is the last time… I'll ever think of letting you go…'_

Footsteps were audible and so Naruto recalled his smile. He looked at whoever came… a warden. He said, "Just one week more, boy. Huh. But do you think everyone else back there would be welcoming you with open arms. Stop dreaming…"

"I didn't think of that… even for a second." Naruto huffed at the warden and the warden spat at a side. He walked away and Naruto grinded his teeth. He had a broken thought and then he held his head with closed eyes, "Why am I getting filled with hatred all a sudden?"

…

Sakura was still unmoving and Ino was getting very anxious about her friend. However, the atmosphere around Sakura was slowly changing. Sakura's eyes were returning to the cold ones she didn't use to have. The pain was also subsiding and so the party was trying to get further from her before she starts ranting. Ino had her worried eyes at Sakura and she said, with no one to address to but her friends heard her, "Sakura changed a while ago. I knew it was really her a minute ago… but now, she's that different person again."

Sasuke was staring at her and Karui couldn't help but to think that Sasuke really knows something at what was happening to her friend. Sai stared at Sasuke… they hadn't settle their 'talk' yet. Sai grinded his teeth and Sasame and Hinata noticed it. Because of Sasuke's insisting, their friendship had broken. Sasame felt loud sadness within her, _'I hate this feeling. Can't just…'_ she took a deep breath and then she said, "Can't just someone… explain things? Why can't someone clear things? I'm sick of this guessing game! Why is everyone around our circle dies one by one!?" she almost cried. Hinata gasped and looked at the floor. Ino and Lee looked at Sasame and Ino went to calm her down. Karui looked at her then to Sasuke who didn't look at the brunette. Sai growled and said, "Uchiha Sasuke, you better start talking…"

"I doubt Sasuke know a thing…" everyone looked at Sakura who was at the corner. She stood from her sitting position. Then she walked, having small pauses every step, towards them… Sai softened a bit, "Sakura…" Sasame grew scared as Sakura aimed a finger gun at her. She said, "Bang." Ino gasped and then Sakura turned to Karui and did the same, "Bang." Sasuke frowned at the action and Sakura said turning back to Sasame, "There's nothing you can do if everyone's going to die…" she continued walking, passing all of them by. Ino said with a serious tone, "Sakura… do you know who's going to die next?"

"Who knows…" she continued walking and then she stopped. She turned to Sasuke who was at the furthest part of the party. She pointed at him, "Don't try to do anything stupid…" she smiled maniacally and then she fell down as if she fainted. Ino and Hinata ran to her and the others froze. Sasuke frowned at the unconscious Sakura and Sai saw that. The atmosphere around them became very baffling and no one could even describe it.

…

It was again the dreaded Wednesday and everyone was tired of getting worked up for it. The Haru Widelias just finished their session earlier than any other clubs. What's the point of practicing if they couldn't join in the first place? Ino was at the shoe lockers and the she found a note stuck at the back part. She wondered and read it with her eyes… _'I'm sorry I wouldn't be able to save you… but I'll do something to prevent you from dying. Just wait for me…'_

"This handwriting…" Ino gasped and looked at a certain direction… tears started to form at the corners of her eyes. She wrote at the back of the note and placed it at someone's shoe locker. She wiped her tears and ran away from the school. She thought, _'Just how did you know?'_

…

It was just minutes before midnight and Ino was walking at the school grounds, unafraid. She had her determined look and was ready to face whoever the criminals were. She yelled, "Whoever you are, show yourself!" the wind rustled and Ino grew braver instead of chickening out. Then someone approached her from the shadows… Ino gasped as she saw Sakura, "Sakura?"

"Ino…" Sakura said but tears started to flow from the pinkie's eyes. The blonde wondered and twitched as Sakura walked towards her. Sakura embraced Ino and said, "Ino… I'm really sorry. I… I just can't stop doing this. Ino… you're the greatest friend I ever had! So please… just let Naruto to have me." Ino's eyes widened and Sakura walked some steps backwards. Ino yelled, "So Uzumaki's really behind this! Why Sakura? Why!?" the pinkie looked away for a while then she stared at Ino's eyes, "It wounds me to see you get hurt… that's why… I would want to end this quick. Farewell, Ino…" Someone jumped off the tree and Ino felt strings were looped around her neck. She had a sudden betrayed look before she was pulled up by the tree branch. She struggled to break away but it was too sturdy to be broken. She saw Hinata walked to Sakura and the pinkie maniacally smiled as she waved goodbye at Ino. Ino thought, _'So what exactly are those words for, Sakura? Did it mean to stun me? Why are you doing this for Uzumaki? And Hinata, too… what really is going on? And that note…'_ Her sight started to go blurred and black… _'Shika, I'll guess __**we'll**__ be there with you…'_ she closed her eyes and let out her last breath…

"Naruto-kun will be back…" Hinata said and Sakura frowned at Ino's corpse, _'Why did I shed tears for someone who calls me slutty bitch?'_ Hinata noticed Sakura's deep thought and she said, "Sakura… it's almost time…" It took moments for her to answer, "Uh."

…

Sasuke was walking towards the school and very unfortunate for him to bump into Sai. The other guy glared at him, knowing that someone had died yesterday midnight and Sasuke couldn't tell them a thing. However, the raven stopped looking at Sai's face. Great hatred and anguish were hidden beyond Sai's eyes and Sasuke wouldn't want to see those. They were at the train and at the whole time Sai could only glare at the guy but Sasuke never look at him. Sai grinded his teeth and quit glaring… instead prepared himself of whoever died. He was blankly walking at the streets… when a car almost hit him if Sasuke didn't pull him back. Sai looked at Sasuke and the two remained quiet for a time. Then Sai said calmly, "Why would Sakura warn you? Does that mean… you knew who dies next?"

"I came up with a way to know that…" Sai's eyes widened and returned to normal, "Last night was…" Sasuke stopped walking as well as Sai. Sasuke said, "Ino…" Sai got pissed off and yelled, "And you could just hide it from us!" Sasuke ran ahead and Sai chased him. The passers-by looked at each other, clueless of Sai's outburst and Sasuke's running away. Sasuke stopped at an alley and Sai caught up with him. Sai grabbed his shoulder and said, "Are you running away from me?"

"I just want to talk about it in front of a lot of people…" Sai let him go and he said, "Then how, huh? How did you know?" Sasuke kept quiet and then Sai gave up in asking. But one thing that disturbed him the whole day was… what Sasuke had just said, "If someone was to disrupt the flow of the deal… Sakura **might** die." Sai was left in daze as Sasuke walked to the school all by himself.

Sasame and Hinata cried like there's no tomorrow… Ino was reported dead and everyone in the party had been put to sorrow. Sai was still thinking of what Sasuke mentioned. Lee and Karui were trying to calm the two women. Karui said, though she was teary-eyed as well, "Sasame, Hinata… crying wouldn't do a thing. Please… stop." She finally gave in and cried quietly. Lee, in the other hand, was looking around for Sakura, Sai and Sasuke. Sasuke was at a side, staring at a note… _'Then I guess I'll be waiting… but please save Sakura first. She's more important…'_ he thought, _'Ino… I wish I can…'_

"Sasuke." The raven looked and it was Lee… Sasuke answered, "Yeah?" Lee looked at a direction and they saw Sakura crying hardly, sitting at a corner. She was crying with her all and Sasuke knew Lee and Sai couldn't stand to see her like that. Just like when Sakura suddenly burst into tears the other day. Sasuke nodded and they went to Sakura. Lee said, "Sakura… condolence…" then Sakura stood up and wiped her tears. She said, "I don't need condolence from the dead…" she walked away and Lee got surprised. Sasuke frowned at her, "From the dead…"

…

"She said that?" Sasame wondered and Hinata twitched. Lee was still stunned by what Sakura just said. Sai wondered and stared at Sasuke… then he finally said, "Then what's next, Sasuke? Everyone dies then what?" Sasuke said without looking at Sai, "People just have to live like nothing happened…" everyone looked at him…, "And no one died…"

"That's crazy!" Karui burst and Hinata and Sasame agreed. Sai was taken aback by the thing and Lee got out of dazed. Karui cried, "Why does it have to be our group!? Why couldn't it be someone far away from us!? Sasuke, tell me!" everyone else shared the same question… why does it have to be them? All who had been dying are those close to them in such a way. Sasuke was all quiet… he couldn't just say a thing. He knew something but he couldn't tell them. Tension and confusion ate the place but then Sai said, "Why could you just tell us? Would it alter things?"

"…" Sasuke still kept quiet. Karui grew tired and said, "From the very start… you suspected Naruto… but you kept on saying that he's innocent. Why do you have to do this? Are you trying to let him kill everyone else? Is that the expense for your life? You have to keep everything so you can live! With… with all of us dead!? Sasuke! Answer me!"

"… You're… not all going to die… not everyone…" Sasuke said. Karui and the others twitched and Sai said, "Then who? Who's going to die!?" Sasuke looked at them with brave eyes, "Do you think I would tell someone he's going to die when I know that'll just pull him into despair? I couldn't just say that 'hey, buddy… you're the next one to die'…"

"But we have to know Sasuke… even if it will…" Hinata said with all her bravery left. Then Sasuke looked at her. She gasped at his gaze and he said, "I… refuse." Hinata grew scared with the look Sasuke gave her, _'Did he just think that I… was killing, too? No… he can't just figure that out…'_ then Sasuke said, "This coming Wednesday… Naruto will be here again… as usual… someone dies…"

…

Sasuke refuses to tell them the truth that Naruto might not even know as well…

Next chapter, Naruto will be back…

How would the students welcome back the dubbed murderer?

Thanks for reading. :]


	12. Hiatus Ended

…//_*…

I am not really sure what to put in this part…

Things are normal… the way they are…

I guess there are new things to say…

I just took a liking at a womanizer…

And my chat room family is breaking : /

Anyway, Naruto's back and everyone had mixed emotions about it…

Will someone say welcome back to him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but… an empty head…**

…

'_Huh? Why did they keep me for again?'_

Chapter 12: Hiatus Ended

Hinata grew scared with the look Sasuke gave her, _'Did he just think that I… was killing, too? No… he can't just figure that out…'_ She looked at the floor with her assumption. But she was still unsure if Sasuke does know for real. Sasuke's eyes were filled of suspicion as he looked at the brunette. Of course she couldn't afford to get discovered before the deal would be completed. Hinata kept her hyperventilation to herself. She secretly frowned at Sasuke's refusal like how Sai did. Breaking all flow of thoughts, Sasuke said, "This coming Wednesday… Naruto will be here again… as usual… someone dies…"

"I can't take this anymore. Just how long would it take!?" Sasame cried out of hysteria and everyone was silenced. Sasuke looked at her teary eyes and said, "… four more weeks, Sasame." Karui gasped loudly for the answer and Sasuke walked away from the crowd. Sai punched the wall besides him causing his fist to bleed, "I knew it! He knew a lot about this!"

"It must have been hard…" Hinata said with her voice trailing away, "Keeping everything to himself. I just wanted to believe that it would be the best that's why he…" Karui walked to the seat and sat down and Lee and the others looked at her. She said, "It's not the best way to deal with this. He just kept it to…" everyone was conquered with silence and Karui continued, "Protect Naruto."

"He preferred Naruto over us?" Sai asked and Karui looked away, silently saying yes. The four were eaten by disappointment and the feeling of betrayal. Sasame looked outside the window… _'Maybe there's something that made Uzumaki special…'_

…

Monday came and Naruto was released that morning. But instead of heading towards the school, he stayed home. The whole time he was curled in the bed, thinking of nothing. He was just staring at the air and then suddenly tears flowed down his eyes. He then mumbled, "Dad, if you were me, what will you do from here?"

Night came and Naruto was still staring blankly. Suddenly the phone rang and Naruto looked at the phone. It rang and rang but Naruto just stared at it. Finally the answering machine did the talking. It answered using Naruto's voice, "I'm kind of busy just say something after the beep…" it beeped and long air interval came. Naruto stopped staring, thinking that the call ended. Then a voice was heard, "It's too late to turn back now…" Naruto jumped off the bed and looked at the number. He then dialed it and before pressing call, he took a deep breath. The other line was ringing then was picked up. Naruto said with a serious voice, "Who are you?"

"…" air interval answered him and he frowned and waited for a voice. He repeated, "What do you mean it'll be too late? I can walk away anytime!" he heard a sigh from the other line and someone answered, "It couldn't be undone… you can never walk away. From the beginning, your soul was already sold. If you were to cut it off… the other sacrifice will die…"

"Just give me a hint… who are you?" long air interval came again. Naruto was left in utmost fear. The one at the other line knew what he was doing and he might be the same one to tell him about the elves. His hands were shaking and he was silently gulping. His knees would start trembling anytime. But he tried to brace up to hear what the guy on the other end had to say. Again, he said, "Who are you?"

"Whose blood shall be shed last." the line was cut and Naruto fell into a sitting position. He was trembling and he was conquered by an unknown feeling. He felt like his bladder was going to explode in fear. His hands were shaking and were clutched around the receiver. He re-collected himself and walked to the bathroom.

The toilet flushed and Naruto was staring at his image at the mirror. He was panting and he just thought that someone might just have played a prank on him. He slapped his face and his hand remained, "You're stupid… how could you grow so scared because of a phone prank."

"You weren't tricked! It's all true!" Naruto gasped and looked around. His back was facing the mirror, "Who are you!? Show yourself!" he heard a loud laughing behind him and then he twitched. He slowly faced his reflection and then he saw it standing still. The bangs were covering his eyes and Naruto could just face it completely and stare at it. It looked at him and it turned all bloody. Naruto gasped in fear again as it said, "No matter what happens… YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Naruto yelled as he rose from the bed. He looked around and finally, he realized, it was just a dream. He lied down again and he saw the clock ticked 7:07… he closed his eyes. Today, he should go to school and catch up with everything he missed. But beyond his knowledge, there was nothing to catch up with. In reality, the classes had stopped and only attendance is what they go to school for. Naruto was preparing his things when the phone came to his sight. He felt like something happened with the phone last night and he seemed to remember it as a dream. But was it a dream or was it true? Naruto was about to know. He collected his courage and held the phone's receiver. He suspended his finger above the keys for quite a time. He inhale-exhaled then he did it. He redialed last night's number and a phone rang. It was picked up and a different voice answered, "Hello? Who are you looking for?"

"Are you the one who called last night?" then the sound started to get scratched loudly and the sound went choppy. The guy answered, "Nope. But maybe ——— used the phone last night. ——— did he——— weird? Did he——— you might ——— disturbed and—" the line was cut and Naruto placed the receiver back again. He stared and wondered why would the line begun to have static. He said, "The phone really felt… he said something about something and I responded like I knew what he was talking about…" Naruto looked at the bed. Then he continued his monologue, "But I don't remember what was it. And what does my reflection mean… I am going to die?" Naruto seemed to not remember everything that happened. Then he looked around to see the clock. It ticked eight in the morning and it's time to go to the place where he felt hesitant to go to.

He went to the school and he stopped at the school gates. He gulped and looked around. No students were around that made him wonder. He looked at the clock and it was 8:45 already. He frowned as it was the rush quarter of the students. He stared inside and walked in, "Maybe… I'll know inside."

…

Naruto walked in their former room and saw no one inside. He wondered and felt like… no one's there anymore. He dropped his head and he turned around to look around. He was walking with his head bowed… then something like a finger poked the side of his head. He looked and saw, "Uchiha?" his voice was rather soft and emotionless unlike the hatred-filled one he used to have. His eyes were also rather tired of glaring. Sasuke said, "Is that what detention did to you?" instead of retorting Naruto just looked away and started walking. Karui came and said, "Naruto." The blond looked and saw Karui whose eyes were happy. She said after approaching, "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"…" Naruto just stared at her and then she said, "Most of the students dropped out and those who can't get their guardians' consent could not leave the school. Too bad for us, huh. Since there weren't much left, all seniors share the same room." she turned to the room to her right, Naruto's left… the room behind Sasuke. Sasuke said, "Get in…"

"Naruto-kun's back." A shy feminine voice was heard and as Naruto opened the door, Hinata approached him and Sakura jumped at him, "Naruto! I miss you so much!" all he said was… "Sakura-chan?" Sakura let him go and held him in the shoulders. She wondered, "My Love? What's wrong?" Naruto twitched and said, "Nothing… I'm fine." Then he walked to a seat and looked at Karui, Sakura, Hinata and Sasuke. Sasuke said, "That one is vacant." He placed his bag there and he ran off to the Men's Toilet. Sakura wondered and she looked at Sasuke and Karui. Hinata whimpered a bit in worry. Karui scratched her head lightly and Sasuke was still looking out the door where Naruto ran out.

…

Hours passed by and Naruto grew bored not having any class around. He looked over the seats and saw Sakura seating quietly at her place. She had her hands at her chin and then she gazed at Naruto. She smiled and Naruto gave a small one. Then he walked out of the room. She twitched and decided to follow him… to the roof top. He sat at the dusty floor and Sakura walked over him, looking at the blue skies, "Naruto? You haven't been here…"

"It's just that I seldom come here." Naruto wore a weary smile but he wasn't looking at Sakura. Sakura looked down at him and said, "It almost seemed like you forgot things. Are you sure you're okay? Were you tortured!?" Sakura shrieked hearing herself. She demanded, "Naruto! Look at me and say you're fine!" Naruto turned away a bit and blushed, "Sit down. I don't want to look up and see your underwear." Sakura had pink tint at her cheeks but it was immediately replaced by frowning. Naruto was not like the Naruto she was with. Then she sat down and Naruto turned to her, "That's better—" he saw Sakura's cold eyes of doubt. He turned away again and said, "Sakura-chan…"

"When did you start addressing me 'Sakura-chan' **again**?" Naruto looked at Sakura and he said, "… Did I call you some other name? And…" he blushed more, scratching the cheek lightly, and said, "Why did you call me 'My Love' a while ago?" Sakura gasped and bit her lip. She called Naruto and when he turned… a loud slap met his face. Sakura cried, with tears flowing from her eyes, "What the hell happened to you!?" she ran away and Naruto held his sore cheek… clueless of her action.

…

"You've seen it… all of you, right?" Sai said and Lee, Karui, Hinata and Sasame nodded. They were discussing about Naruto's sudden change. Sai eyed at Sasuke who was at a corner, quite far from them. Karui said, "First Sakura… then Sasuke… and now, Naruto. What the hell is happening? I can't get it." Sasame just whimpered and Hinata said, "Don't you think… it's because of the detention?" Sai looked at her, "It was too different from his previous personality. He even seemed to forget that Sakura's his girlfriend. And he twitched when Hinata approached him… like he never seen her before."

"He seemed to be clueless why the students moved out." Lee said, "I can see it that everything made him wonder." Sasame said, "Could it be… he forgot about the killings that were happening? Was he brainwashed or something?" Hinata looked at her as well as the other three. Sasuke was quietly thinking at a corner, _'He's totally into it. Can I still stop him?'_

…

Did you get it? Did you get it?

I don't get it! Ahahaha! Just kidding…

Sudden changes appear and everyone got puzzled about it!

Only Sasuke had the answer! Really?

Thanks for reading! :]


	13. The Third Phenomenon

Whew! I guess I'm starting to get more enigmatic these days!

Not much new things aboard my boat of life…

The past had just come back to life just for a while!

I'm still a zero-love-lifer! Haha!

Geez… it's not that… I need one.

Wednesday is almost there again!

Will another friend be wasted again?

Whoa! I can smell dinner. That made me hungry…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but a hungry tummy…**

…

'_It was her… then him… now me…'_

Chapter 13: The Third Phenomenon

"He seemed to be clueless why the students moved out." Lee said, "I can see it that everything made him wonder." Sasame said, "Could it be… he forgot about the killings that were happening? Was he brainwashed or something?" Hinata looked at her as well as the other three. Sasuke was quietly thinking at a corner, _'He's totally into it. Can I still stop him? Things won't go good if I couldn't. Damn it…'_

"Sasuke." He looked upon hearing the call. It was Hinata and she walked to him, "You could at least tell us something about this thing. You can't just burden yourself with everything." Sasame and Karui nodded. Sai just stared at him like how Lee did. Sasuke's blank eyes stared back to Sai and he twitched about it. Sai looked away and walked out from the room. Hinata gasped about it and Sasuke turned away from everyone. Then he said, "Tomorrow midnight, another one dies. Better get together for the last two days."

…

Naruto was still at the rooftop… his mind filled with a lot of unclear things. He was unmoving and all he did was to stare at the sky. Then he mumbled, "The days passed by so fast… but I didn't even remember I lived through them. How long was it again?" he raised his hand to reach the far away sky, "Was it really two months? Or was it just two seconds? I can't tell. I didn't feel like it had been that long. And…" he dropped his hand and closed his eyes, "Why is everyone looking like it's the end of the world? Did something happen?" he scratched his head roughly and lied down, "I don't understand."

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto tilted his head to the side to see Hinata. He stared at her like it's his first time seeing her so how did she know his name. Hinata grew a bit uncomfortable having him look at her that way. Then the wind blew, lifting up some skirt… revealing some more legs. Naruto jerked and sat up as Hinata held down her skirt. He asked, "You… don't look familiar. Have we met before?" Hinata froze at it and her lips trembled, not knowing what to say. How could Naruto just forget about her like that? She stepped backwards so she could easily run away but she tripped down a small rock. She landed to her ass and Naruto ran to her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm… fine…" tears started running her eyes and Naruto wondered. Then he offered a hand to her, "Can you stand up?" she took the hand and tried stand with Naruto's assistance. Just a simple pull wasn't enough so he pulled a bit harder… but it made Hinata fall to him. However, he managed to catch her and stayed put despite the weak impact. Instead of stepping backwards, Hinata held him closer and continued crying. Naruto blushed at the hug and tried to calm the girl, "Uhm… it doesn't really hurt so bad. Please don't cry…"

"Is this the expense of having us work for you?" Hinata just murmured sobbingly under her breath. She also clawed her nails at Naruto's arms, where she was holding. Naruto winced inwardly but felt compassion for her. But her words disturbed him for a while, _'What did she mean by that? Working for me?'_ her sobs turned into cries and Naruto couldn't just stand there and watch her. There must be something he could do to stop her from crying. He looked around but there was nothing useful. So he just embraced Hinata and said, "I don't know why you are crying but I guess it's my fault. Listen… I'm sorry for that."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata looked up at Naruto. Having their faces so close, Hinata flushed but she didn't turn away. And with the atmosphere, it would be the perfect timing. No one had ever felt so close to Naruto… so he didn't try to control himself. Hinata collected her courage and tried… to reach for his lips. Both of them felt the unfamiliar aura… for it had been their first. With nothing but the sky watching… they kissed.

…

Sakura was by herself at the bench at the soccer field. She couldn't believe that Naruto became so… no words can describe what she thought of him now. He didn't forget about her but… he didn't even remember that they were lovers. All of a sudden he changed… just when she had endured so much time without him. Tears fell from Sakura's eyes but she couldn't just wipe them off. She had been quite resentful after Naruto undid her just like that. No one could deny that her heart was broken by just a few words of undue ignorance. She murmured in anger, "How dare he… do this to me?"

"Sakura." The teary pinkie looked at the caller and it was Sai. He said, "I figured you would be here. You not should cry over a worthless guy." Sakura grew a bit offended having Sai called Naruto worthless. She glared at him while he walked closer to her. Sakura stood and burst, "Naruto is not worthless!"

"When did you start loving him?" Sai said and then he turned away, "You never showed signs of liking him… rather you showed signs of despising him." Sakura gasped at him… then Sai continued, "Did you date him because… Sasuke rejected you." Sakura gasped and suddenly… utmost pain conquered her again. She yelled so hard and Sai ran to her, "Sakura! What's happening!? Sakura!"

"It hurts! Really bad! IIIEEEEYYYAAAAHHHH!" she yelled in so much pain. Sai held her and said, "Sakura! Please stop!" the pinkie continued yelling and Sai couldn't do a thing but watch her. Sakura suddenly grew amuck and yelled, "FUCK YOU, HINATA!"

…

For sure it had been a good feeling… having a kiss. The two started kissing back and was about to enter a make-out session but something very painful struck Naruto. He broke the kiss and fell down to his knees in pain. Hinata gasped and tried to calm him by shaking him, "Naruto-kun!" Naruto stopped yelling and looked at her. She was crying and grave worry was in her eyes. Then Naruto stood and looked outside the rooftop. He looked around and Hinata looked out as well. Then the soccer field was seen from there. Naruto and Hinata saw Sakura and her very image was filled with anger and resentment. Her glare was like death himself. It sent Hinata down to her ass and Naruto just stared at her. Despite the distance, he was able to read the pinkie's lips, "You're despicable."

"Sakura-chan…" was all the blond said and Sakura walked away from his sight. Sai gazed at him as well and glared harder upon seeing Naruto look at him. It sent chills to his spine and Sai ran after Sakura. Naruto sat down as well and Hinata started crying again but now, in fear. She snuggled Naruto's side and sobbed, "Naruto-kun…" Naruto just embraced Hinata… being unsure of what he had just crashed his ass into.

…

Tuesday had been a very long day for Naruto. On the way home, he stopped over a ramen stall and there ate his dinner. He was unconsciously slurping the noodles while thinking about whatever happened that day. Sakura and the 'mystery' woman's reaction were disturbing him and it seemed like a piece of his memory had been sliced off. It felt like lots of things that greatly involved him happened without him knowing. Now, he's stuck between two banging rocks. He just whispered, "I shouldn't have kissed her…"

"Teenage life is always full of 'I shouldn't have's and 'I could just have's. Don't worry, boy. Everything will turn out to be fine in the end." The owner said while doing some more meals. Naruto just smiled and thought, _'I guess so. But I wonder… how much longer should I wait to finally get free.'_

…

Naruto was home and he was looking at his mother's picture when she was a bit younger and his dad was still alive. He was lying stomach-flat on the bed and was enjoying the memories the pictures had with them. But it's too bad that those moments were just memories… and will be memories forever. Tears starting to form at the edges of his eyes and he closed them, letting the wetness flow down. He then sank his face at the pillow and murmured, "Why should I be the only one who's not living among memories? It would be happy if I just let my mother do me. That way… I will just live a happy life…"

His dad was a police officer and he gave the family one nice income. Naruto had been spoiled since he's the only child his mother and father had. He had everything he wants and everything he needs. One peaceful family they had been years ago. But before he can even finish grade school, his dad was killed in a blindfold onslaught. His dad's group was in an undercover operation when they were mistaken to be terrorists. He tried to negotiate but it had been too late. He was shot point blank at the heart and a shoot-out followed. But it was confirmed that they were also police officers later… but everyone was already dead by then. Such resentment drove his mother to lose her mind. Everything started with a mistake… and all had to die…

The phone rang once again and Naruto refused to pick it up. And again the answering machine did the talking. The same caller that night was on the other line, "There's still much to see. Don't lose hope now…" Naruto just smiled and got up from the bed. He walked to the phone and picked it up. He dialed the number and said after the ringing sound stopped, "I appreciate your care… but… you had been quite too late…" he slammed the receiver to the phone and the telephone was done for. He slid down the wall and held his head with both hands, "Why do I have to be dreaming most of the time? Good moments were all in the past now. Nothing is worth living for now… so I guess… I just have to continue living in fantasy… until my last… worthless breath…"

…

Wednesday morning came and Naruto didn't get the welcome he used to have. As soon as he entered the room, Karui went, "Hey, Naruto. Gu'morning." He can't help not to space out with the sudden change. Sasuke walked behind him and somehow bumped him towards the seat. But Naruto managed to stand and just glare at him. Sasuke smirked at him, "No spacing out in mornings." Naruto managed to smirked back, "Yeah right. I guess after class fainting is just so okay." Instead of a retort, Sasuke displayed a dirty finger at Naruto. Naruto twitched inwardly.

"Seriously, Sasuke. What's wrong with you?" Karui retorted instead. Both guys sat at their seats and more people joined the room. Sai glared at Naruto and the blond just stared at him. Hinata walked shyly to Naruto and greeted, "Uhm, good morning, Naruto." Naruto smiled and said, "Good morning, too."

"Uhm, I better get going." Hinata ran away from Naruto's seat upon seeing Sakura approach the door. She went in and Naruto earned a glare from her. And Hinata as well but she didn't look at her to see it. Sakura looked at Sasuke as well but he was looking outside the window. Sasuke was rather busy thinking over something, _'You only have this day to confess. I wish you luck… Sai…'_

…

I wish this chapter could enlighten things a bit…

Just review if you want my novels written better…

Naruto will be back to business…

Could Sai do it?

Thanks for reading! .


	14. My Unheard Goodbye

Once again ten thousand years!

I can't believe I hadn't touched the keyboard for THIS long…

Anyways, I'm back…

(Will something change if I am?)

Today is Wednesday and Sai will die! Awp…

It's his last day on earth… will his feelings be buried with him?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but a comeback…**

…

'_The Love that Was Never Sent to Her…'_

Chapter 14: My Unheard Goodbye

"Uhm, I better get going." Hinata ran away from Naruto's seat upon seeing Sakura approach the door. The pinkie saw the two and Hinata gently dashed away and Naruto looked away from the gaze of the pink haired. She went in and Naruto earned a glare from her as he looked at her eyes again. And Hinata as well but she didn't look at her to see it. She puffed quietly and looked at Sasuke but he was looking outside the window. Sasuke was rather busy thinking over something, _'You only have this day to confess. I wish you luck… Sai…'_

Sakura walked pass Sasuke and pretended to drop something. Sasuke noticed it and he picked it up. He read it with his eyes and it said, _'See you at the last place. Don't bring any fans…'_ he smirked and looked at Sakura's back. Naruto saw Sasuke picked up a paper and read it. He thought, _'I don't why… but I think I wanted to know what was that about.'_ Karui walked to Naruto's seat and said, "Hey, you got a minute?" he looked at the serious but smiling gal. He nodded and she said, "Great! Let's talk someplace else."

She dragged Naruto out the room. Hinata and Sakura eyed at the two until they vanished at the corner. Sai looked as well but then he looked again at Sakura. She bit her lip and she twitched as she noticed Sai was STARING. She looked directly at his eyes with tamed madness. He blushed beyond Sakura's knowledge and turned away. Sakura then turned to Lee who was also looking at her. He smiled a bit but she raised a brow. Lee dropped his head and Sakura resumed to her pocketbook reading, _'Today is boring. I wonder what'll happen tonight.'_

Her phone rang and she read the new message. It was from a no namer, _'Leave your jealousy. I guess we still have work to do.'_ She huffed once and closed her phone. She said to herself, "Continuation…" Hinata was looking at her back and the shy girl frowned at her.

…

Karui dragged Naruto to the rooftop. Naruto tripped at a small stone and fell off balance. His arm slipped from Karui's grip. He managed to get in a dog stand and Karui looked down at him, "You tripped? You okay?" Naruto looked up and glare at her, "You don't have to drag me." Karui smiled, "Oh, that's fun, isn't it? By the way, I have something to ask you." Naruto did an Indian sit at the same place he was and Karui sat beside him. She started, "Do you know why everyone went away?"

"… I-I do. Of course…" Naruto turned away. She continued, "By the look on your face, you don't. Man, you don't have to pretend. Actually, there always had been some Wednesday midnight massacres going around IN the school. The police don't have a clue how it happens. They have guards around but no one had ever seen suspicious things. Geez. It was surely a pain that's why everyone left. Since… we can't get our guardian's consent… we're stuck here." She sighed after that and Naruto was just staring at her. Naruto suddenly asked an emotionless voice, "How many… died so far?" Karui looked at him… and Naruto twitched. She said with a dark atmosphere, "Eight… six were my friends."

"That… happened in two months." Naruto had his voice trailing away so Karui didn't hear him. Karui looked at him and said, "Naruto… you were a suspect." Naruto twitched and looked at Karui with a broken expression. Karui gasped and stood up, "Don't tell me you don't know! You were detained for a month for that!" Naruto looked away and his lips trembled as he said, "I'm… going back!" he dashed away from her. She tried to grab his arm but he was too fast. Karui yelled, "Naruto!"

…

Naruto was running at an endless hallway. He was crying and didn't care if ever there was someone he would bump into. Then he slowed down to a stop. He wiped his tears and leaned at the wall. He talked to himself, "Two months? I was doing those things for two months? But why can't I even remember one death!" he slid down and sat down. He lifted his face and looked out the window form his position. The school was unlike before… it looks like everyone had left him. Some students was about to cross the corridor where he was. One gasped and it echoed so Naruto heard it. He turned to them, hiding his teary eyes. The two were struck with fear. One tapped the other and he nodded. They walked towards Naruto. Naruto stared at them and somehow was about to smile when they ran pass him. Fear was evident since one yelled with hysteria. They vanished at the corner and Naruto was left silently crying as he stared at where the two disappeared.

"Those scum had nothing better to do." Naruto turned to the speaker and Sasuke was walking towards him. He was not able to say something since he was trying to keep himself from sobbing… as well as the other guy who was like shocked to see him crying. Both of them just stared at each other. Sasuke closed his eyes after a moment, _'Poor being… being dragged around like this.'_ Naruto said with a breaking voice, "Why are you here? Trying to make fun of me?"

"Why should I? I don't find anything worth it." Naruto bit his lip and stood up. He glared at Sasuke despite his watery eyes. Sasuke smirked. Naruto huffed and got pissed. He slowly walked away from him as well as Sasuke started walking the different direction. When they're far enough, Sasuke turned and called Naruto's attention, "Naruto!" the blond took seconds to turn and Sasuke had a serious look on his face. The blond said, "What?" Sasuke just stared at him. Sasuke then just closed his eyes and walked away completely. Naruto knew the raven felt pity that moment but what for? Naruto knew Sasuke knew something about things. But asking for his help would be the last thing he'll do. Naruto leaned at the nearest wall and sat down. He dropped his head and stared at the floor.

…


	15. Approaching bliss

Geez! One hot season here!

It was scorching hot here in the Philippines!

I wish I could survive! Phew!

Sai's dead and it seemed Naruto's back to his unusual self!

Backtracks inevitable!

Three more people to die! Will Naruto complete the deal?

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor School Mermaid… but it'll be my pleasure!**

…

'_In days… you shall won victorious over fate…'_

Chapter 15: Approaching Bliss

Naruto was on his way home. He was still thinking about everything that he had done. He didn't know any of those but the blame was put on him. He started it anyway… "Started?" Naruto twitched. He stood at the middle of the sidewalk and the rain poured. He remembered inquiring about a deal for one's true love. He knew that it was from a devil and human sacrifices were needed for it. He held his face in realization, "I was doing it before I knew it."

Then a weird roar came from behind him. He looked at the direction and the wraith was there again. However, unlike before, it was just floating over there. He sat down in terror and it glided towards him. It reached out his finger and it pricked his forehead…

"You're crazy, Uzumaki." Voices of agony echoed continuously, "Uzumaki… you… arrgggghhhh…" "You're one big idiot. That's all that you are." "There's no way I'll let another soul get cursed by this… dastard deal!" "Do you think everyone else back there would be welcoming you with open arms? Stop dreaming…" "It couldn't be undone… you can never walk away. From the beginning, your soul was already sold. If you were to cut it off… the other sacrifice will die…" "No matter what happens… YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" every bit of the words began to sound scary and Naruto couldn't take it! He screamed and tried to cover his ears. He ran away screaming from the wraith.

He ended up in his house and he rushed to his room. He locked the door and covered his ears tighter. He said, "Stop!" then the images of the eight dead people showed in his head. They were continuously flashing. Eyes close or open, they came flashing. Naruto curled up in the floor with the feeling of fear making him explode! He couldn't do anything to make everything stop. His unusual behavior came to Naruto and he knew how he acted ever since the deal was made. Naruto mumbled, "I… I don't want to kill anymore. Hinata… Sakura…" tears ran down his eyes and he didn't know what to do. He saw the clock and it was past ten. Wednesday murders were again before him and he needs to attend or… "Sakura will die…"

…

Sai was walking home from buying midnight snack from a convenience store and someone bumped into him that night. It was a girl in a high school uniform. She stared at Sai and said… "Are you ready, mister?" Sai was surprised by the odd question the girl threw. The girl fixed her glasses, "Can… can you tell me your name?"

"K-Kuroinku Sai. What about it?" Sai said and the girl counted the letters with her fingers. It was eleven letters and the girl sighed, "It's too many! It'll be worth three months! Geez." Sai frowned at the girl. She smiled, "I can't wait that long… so we won't meet again. Too bad, isn't it? By the way, I'm Hanano Ami. I'll be really glad if you love me and you'll kill for me. See you around, mister!" she ran off and Sai was completely clueless of whatever the girl meant.

But the three months rang a bell on Sai's head. He counted Sakura's name mentally and arrived with twelve. Then he recalled that after two months, Sasuke said that it'll only last for a week. But the info chain stopped… Sai dropped whatever he was holding as well as his head. He started walking towards the very familiar place. He passed by a clock shop as the clocks ticked… 11:00.

…

"Sakura…" Sai fell and the women stared at him. He saw male legs approached… he knew it was Naruto but he hadn't had the chance to see his face. His eyes closed but his mind was still awake with his thoughts. He saw the young Sakura standing before the young him. She smiled and said, _"Sai, I know you won't leave me!" _Sai smiled and opened his eyes again as Sakura walked up to him. He reached for her face but he couldn't. His arm fell and his eyes closed completely.

Sakura stared at him like how she stared at Ino that night. Tears fell from her eyes and Naruto noticed it. He knew the two women would only stain their hands with blood for him. If he hadn't done the deal, they wouldn't have to do such. Sakura shouldn't keep her sadness within her. And Hinata… is she under the Great Entity's spell, too? Naruto was busy thinking of those things while Sakura was staring at Sai. Hinata however, seemed to get sick of those kind of things. She just closed her eyes and said, "He's not dead yet. What should we do?" Naruto grabbed him with his back collar and dragged him towards the school pool.

The women were walking ahead and Naruto was dragging Sai towards the school pool. Naruto slipped as he said what he's not supposed to, "I'm sorry, Sai. I didn't really want to do this to you…" Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sai then again awake. He heard the blond and it seemed to sound wrong to Sai. _'He felt like… a different Naruto. Is this what the detention did to him? Or something is really wrong around here? Either way, I have to find out whatever… is happening. Sasuke said Sakura dies if Naruto stops killing… hmpft, why would he kill Sakura if he loves her?'_

They reached the pool and the three looked at the water to witness it turn to black. Sai saw it from his position and he remembered what Danzou told him before… about a demon. It was just two minutes before midnight but the Great Entity showed himself. He stared at the corpse behind Naruto. He said, "A living sacrifice? Thou choosest to stop, young lad?"

"I suppose he's not yet dead form hemorrhage…" Naruto darkly said. Sakura nodded and Hinata went to Sai first. Sakura huffed once and Hinata said, "Sorry to drag you that long. How about ending it now, Sai-kun?" Naruto turned to Sai and Hinata. Sai opened his eyes and looked at the Great Entity. He smirked, "So… you're the demon my master spoke of."

The Great Entity grunted and Hinata held Sai at the collar. She drew out a blade from her sleeve and lined it against his neck. Sakura turned away and Naruto did as well. But Hinata just stabbed the dark-locked student at the chest. He let blood shoot out from his mouth and it… ended his life. Naruto carried him to the water and the black void started eating him up. The Great Entity withered away like always but he left some words for Naruto, "Thy suffering shalt end with the month…"

"In three weeks… the deal with be done. I'm happy for you, Naruto." Hinata smiled at him but he returned it with a sad look. She wondered and then Naruto said, "I… I still don't have any idea whoever the last three were. And…" he looked at Sakura, "It seemed like they were the people closest to Sakura." Hinata twitched and then she said darkly, "You… just recovered your memories. I thought you're back to normal…" Naruto looked at her with blank eyes, "Whichever Naruto you knew… no one will be back." Naruto said emotionless and walked away. Sakura was still staring at the water and Hinata wondered what Naruto meant.

…

The students heard about Sai and everyone was filled with unsung horror. No one can stop the killings and no one could stop Naruto. Whenever they saw Naruto's emotionless face, all they do is scram away and tried to be not seen. Naruto now knew why so he doesn't end up in tears again. He could recall that all his life, no one ever tried to befriend him and everyone was scared to be in his company. He was like a monster in a human's meat suit and everyone knew about it. He hates the feeling and he hates it very well. Now the deal was near to an end and Sakura will be forever by his side, he was in a kind of bliss. But he can't help to think that she was just **forced** to be with him.

But there are some people who seemed to be not affected by the so-called **truth **about Naruto. Naruto entered the classroom and Karui greeted him, "Hey, G'morning! What's up?" Naruto looked at her and earned her curious face. He said, "Aren't you scared of me?" Karui was stunned for a while and then she laughed like it was a very hilarious joke. Naruto twitched a bit and she said, "Geez. Are you watching so much TV? Come on, Naruto." She turned away and said with a hint of helplessness, "Getting scared won't do anything. Besides… I guess it's okay. I'm tired anyway." She followed it by a helpless chuckle. Naruto froze at the moment. He unconsciously bit his lower lip and made angry sounds. Karui stopped and wondered at the action, "Naruto?"

"Yeah that's right! You don't care about me anyway!" he growled and walked away from the room. Karui tried to follow him but she stopped herself. She slapped her face, "What the hell did you do?" Naruto opened the door and passed Sasuke when they met at the corridor. Sasuke stared at Naruto until he vanished at the corner. Sasuke ran to the room but he didn't slam open the room. He entered like normal and he looked around. He saw Karui in a dark atmosphere and he approached her, "What did you say to Naruto?"

"Something that makes explanations futile." Karui hissed and Sasuke knew that made Naruto very upset. He just shook his head in disbelief and walked out again. He went towards the rooftop door and listened. Naruto was ranting at the other side of the door. He was very angry and resentment conquered the most of him. Naruto started sobbing and Sasuke opened the door. Unbeknown to the raven, Naruto was leaning at the door. When he opened it, Naruto fell to him but he managed to keep balance. Naruto's head landed on Sasuke's waist and it made a weak impact. Sasuke just said, "Ouw."

"U-Uchiha?" Naruto said… in a rather surprised voice despite all the tears in his face. Sasuke smirked and Naruto kept silent. Sasuke said in a quite annoyed tone, "This is an awkward position, you think so?" Naruto was stunned and so he didn't react to what was said. Sasuke kneed Naruto's back lightly and the blond jerked. The raven repeated, "I said… move." Naruto crawled away from the entrance and sat with the concrete railing behind him. Sasuke closed the door and did the same. Both were just sitting stupid at the rooftop and the wind blew softly.

…

Likewise Sai's encounter, Lee found himself at the school grounds. He felt chills went up his spine but he braced up. He looked around only to find… darkness. He gulped and started walking… then he saw Sakura standing before him, with arms crossed at her chest. He went into his karate stance, _'This must be an illusion.'_ Then she walked towards him, "Lee." Lee plastered more toughness in his face and then she stopped before him, "That face couldn't fail to annoy me." Lee knew only the real Sakura would react like that. He dropped the stance and said, "Sakura, what are you doing here?"

"Can't someone figure out what going to happen? I'm sick of this 'what are you doing here' thing." She sighed and Lee gasped. He put on the stance again. And then Hinata jumped at him from the tree but he managed to dodge. Lee rolled away and maintained the sitting position, "Hinata. Who would have thought?" Hinata smiled and Sakura silently drew out a knife behind her. Lee looked around and just saw the women. Hinata held on to her daggers and Sakura on the knife behind her. Hinata made the first strike and Sakura ran behind her. Lee found himself fighting women… to fight for his life. But something is wrong… there was a sudden black smoke that clouded around Lee. It seemed to drain off most of his energy. When it vanished, the women attacked… and Lee couldn't just defend himself.

Naruto was behind the tree. He was covering his ears to not hear the sound of ramble and cries of pain. The women were slaughtering someone and he couldn't take the sounds anymore. Sakura became more desperate since it'll be only two weeks to go before she and Naruto spends eternity together. Therefore, she couldn't just mind slaughtering some more people. But it was the opposite for Naruto. He didn't even know how his conscience managed to keep up killing four people brutally. He whimpered, "Someone, help me…"

…

Hanano and Kuroinku were false surnames…

Hana is flower… and Ami bullied Sakura at school and Ino threw flowers at her mouth in the **canon**.

Thanks for reading…


	16. The Chosen Heart

Canon stands for the story in the anime itself… right?

That's what I mean in the last chapter…

Who knows Sai's surname? Please tell me!

It's a bit troublesome! I can't keep up with something!

I really miss my… beloveds. :(

Can someone tell me THEY are just waste of time!

No one could… because I need them…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but a huge hole in my heart!**

…

'_You couldn't just leave me here! I love you!'_

Chapter 16: The Chosen Heart

Naruto was behind the tree. He was covering his ears to not hear the sound of ramble and cries of pain. The women were slaughtering someone and he couldn't take the sounds anymore. Sakura became more desperate since it'll be only two weeks to go before she and Naruto spends eternity together. Therefore, she couldn't just mind slaughtering some more people. But it was the opposite for Naruto. He didn't even know how his conscience managed to keep up killing four people brutally. He whimpered, "Someone, help me…"

The final groan of death aired and Naruto slid down the tree. He was trembling and his teeth were grinding. He couldn't just continue doing this… after he heard what Sasuke said. He felt better after some quiet moments… then he went out from the hiding place. Sakura and Hinata were somehow wounded but utterly bloody. Lee was lying at the ground… and he's bathing in his own blood. Naruto covered his nose from the familiar smell. Hinata looked at Naruto and he looked at her, too. He suddenly looked away and walked to Lee. He carried the poor guy and dropped him at the pool when they get there.

Sakura felt like she was as light as a feather, "I can feel it, Naruto. The happiness we wanted…" Naruto looked at Hinata who was watching the black void ate Lee's body. Tears are starting to form from the corner of his eyes. He wiped it clean and walked away. Sakura wondered at his action and Hinata knew something was bugging him.

…

It was almost two weeks that Naruto was carrying that kind of burden within him. His gloom spread through the corridors like a black smoke. However, everyone thought the wrong idea. They rumored that Naruto would be killing even it wouldn't be Wednesday midnights. But Naruto could care less about that…

"Naruto." He didn't look right away… but he did look. It was Karui… wearing a worried face. He faced the black beauty and he said, "I can't help you with your problem. Ask somebody else… who can help you. Or you could just talk to the one you're worried about." Karui sighed and said, "Idiot. I'm worried about you… that's why I'm here."

"About me?" he asked again and Karui grabbed him by the arm. She dragged him somewhere else… to the rooftop staircase. But Naruto flicked her hand off and she held her wrist. He said, "What?" Karui looked away, "Did… did Sasuke tell you something?" Naruto gasped and his eyes grew wide. She continued, "I'm pretty sure that's what is bugging you all along. Can you tell me what he said? I might help lightening your mood."

"Someone… dies." All Naruto said and Karui can't make any sense about it since every week someone dies. Karui thought hard inside and Naruto was about to walk away. She stared at his back and she felt the pressure Naruto was enduring became heavier. Then she said, "Maybe… you should say goodbye to whoever it is. That might help you…"

"…" Naruto turned to the weakly smiling Karui. He smiled a bit, "That would surely help… but I don't want to say goodbye to her. I don't want to lose her anyway… just… don't mind me." Naruto completely walked away… leaving Karui behind… in depression. She felt bitter, "I thought I could help him somehow… I think I just worsened things."

…

It was then Saturday after class and Naruto was about to talk with Hinata. He managed to escape from Sakura and he's going to meet Hinata. He looked around the garden where Hinata is always at. He spotted her by the tree and he ran to her. She saw him coming and she said, "Naruto? Hello." He panted when he got there and he grabbed Hinata by the shoulders. He looked around and dragged her behind the tree… not visible from any windows from the school buildings. Hinata was quite puzzled but she waited for Naruto to catch up with his breath. She started, "What can I do for you, Naruto?"

"Sakura's… Sakura's acting so weird. She's following me around like my own belly." He said and it made Hinata chuckle. Naruto smiled at her and she blushed with that cute smile Naruto gave. He said, "Hinata… can you go out with me tomorrow? I mean, **please** hang out with me." Hinata wondered at the _'please'_ but she smiled, "Okay. But you have to treat me lunch, okay?"

"I would treat you breakfast, lunch and dinner if you want. I want to be with you all day. Please, say you don't have other things to do!" Naruto said… evident of excitement and nervousness. Hinata wondered more and now she couldn't recover fast with the impact. Naruto smiled at her until she did and then he grabbed her arms. Then Naruto had his face all red and said, "And one more. Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What is it?" Hinata said… blushing as well since Naruto neared his face as he spoke. He warned her about telling it to Sakura and then he smiled again. Hinata smiled to and he… suddenly pulled her closer and kissed her in the lips. Her eyes widened for quite a time but then she closed them. Once again, Naruto betrayed Sakura with a hot kiss with Hinata…

…

It was a weird Sunday for Hinata and a very memorable one for Naruto. She seemed to get puzzled of whatever made Naruto act like that. However, she enjoyed one sweet Naruto that day. They went from place to place… from a diner to the theme park then from a restaurant to the cinema and finally from another restaurant to the lakeside at the outskirts of the city.

**A/N: You don't have to worry about the distance. Konoha Gakuen (Leaf Academy) could be found near a lake after all. They just have to walk a mile. Locations are fictional, what would you expect.**

Naruto was staring at the sky while Hinata had her eyes at him. She was smiling and Naruto suddenly said, "Can't… I step back from this deal?" Hinata gasped and then Naruto finally said, "… I don't love Sakura anymore." Hinata had fear evident at face and Naruto couldn't see it. He dropped his sight from the star-covered sky towards the reflective midnight water of the lake. He had his face blushing as he whispered, "Why do I have to meet you like this?" he looked at Hinata, "Hinata—"

"You CAN'T! You can't!" she almost broke into tears as she cried. Naruto twitched and she said, "I can't… let you step away from this. Please Naruto, complete the deal!" Hinata had tears flowing from the corners of her eyes. Naruto smiled, "I know I can't… I won't let Sakura die over nothing…" Naruto became shady for a moment. Then he smiled back at Hinata. However, Hinata said with a serious tone, "I could care less about Sakura. All I'm worried about is you, Naruto."

"Huh?" Naruto twitched again and then he faced Hinata. He had a serious face on, "What will happen, Hinata?" Hinata looked away from his gaze and just said, "Please, no matter what happens… complete the deal. If you don't…" Hinata bit her lower lip… trying to stop herself from telling him more. Naruto held Hinata's shoulders, "But I love… I love you, Hinata!" Hinata gasped and blushed as Naruto confessed his feelings. He continued, "I… I had mistaken a simple infatuation as love! I… I realized I should set Sakura free now. But there's no way to stop it… I'm going to kill Sakura… if I will."

"You're also going to put your whole life to danger if you do that." Hinata said which made Naruto gasped. She continued, though the next statements were irrelevant from the first one, "The Great Entity doesn't care if you still love the subject or not. As long as you're in his deal, you shouldn't stop. So please… don't stop." Hinata smiled brightly at him, "Please proceed. If you lost your reason… just do it for me." Instead of a smile… Naruto's face had broken ever since… never to brighten up again.

…

Wednesday came and Karui and Sasame were trembling within. Two weeks more and the killings will be put to a stop. So far, they lost most of their friends with this living nightmare. Now that it's nearing its end, they were supposed to be happy. But they couldn't help but to grow scared and worried for the last two people to die. Sakura was at the classroom, too… and she looked rather gloomy. Naruto couldn't be spotted near her lately. And Sasuke seemed to be not so Sasuke for quite a time then. And Hinata… she was always worried about something and it was very evident at her face.

Karui whispered, "Sasame, no matter what. Don't forget… you have been a good friend to me." Sasame whimpered, "Oh, please. Don't say that, Karui. You're making me feel alone now." Karui then smiled, "I figured that could be some words to make you happy. But I guess not…" Sasame smiled at her, "Please stay with me, Karui. Don't leave until this is over."

…

It was near midnight… and the three were waiting at the same old bench. Naruto was staring at the ground… pondering about what Sasuke said the day they were at the rooftop. Sakura checked her watch and said, "We only have twenty minutes… where the hell?" Naruto looked at her and as well as Hinata, "it's getting late…" Naruto dropped his head and the women noticed it. Sakura said, "Naruto… do you know who the sacrifice will be?"

"I…" Naruto's voice was trailing away and breaking. It seemed very alarming and Sakura frowned at her _beloved_. She had her arms crossed before her chest, "Spill the beans, Naruto." Naruto stood and walked away some steps. And then he faced the femmes. Hinata wondered and Sakura twisted her lips a bit. Naruto had some trembling lips and Hinata said, "It'll be fine." Naruto looked at the girl, "Hinata…" he closed his eyes and let tears flow from his eyes…

_**Sasuke sat beside him and the wind brushed at their faces. Sasuke started without looking at Naruto, "Okay. The last three would be the ones closest to the subject's and dealer's hearts." Naruto turned to Sasuke with surprised eyes and the raven continued, "The rival… the dealer's most beloved aside from the subject… and the subject's most beloved. But if it would be the same person… no one will walk down that night. I think I could help out a bit… though a certain someone tried to warn me off."**_

"_**You… knew?" Naruto had his eyes grow big and Sasuke smiled at him. He stood up and he said, "It'll be over soon. I hope you'll choose the right ending." Sasuke starting walking away but Naruto pulled on his uniform, "You knew I was killing! But why aren't you cursing me! Despising me!" one guy knew that he was the real culprit and yet, he didn't take part of the blond's living hell! He was even protecting him somehow. After all what the 'bad' Naruto had done to him. Instead of a serious answer, Sasuke laughed out as he found Naruto's word funny… however, Naruto didn't know why the raven laughed at him. Sasuke patted Naruto's head and then he said, "That bastard likes picking on naïve beings, huh." Then he left… but before that, he laid a last look, "I wonder which woman dies… Choose wisely."**_

"I… I can't kill you, Hinata. Not for this…" The blond had Hinata's eyes widened and Sakura's as well. Naruto continued, "Hinata! You're the eleventh Alpha-Scar!"

…

Whoa! I knew it wouldn't be that shocking…

But hey! Who's gonna die? Is it Sakura? Or Hinata?

Thanks for reading…9


	17. The Ultimacy of Dreams

The story's nearing the end… as well as the damn deal!

Would Naruto kill Hinata for Sakura's useless eternal love?

Or he's going to let Sakura die to save Hinata?

I have lots of stories in my archive (flash drive) but I only have few that had been published…

I wish I could come up with more **horror **stuff…

That's my writing forte I guess… too bad…

./_*. Is it emo=horror? What the…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and School Mermaid but unpublished stories!**

…

'_There's no way you can go back now…'_

Chapter 17: The Ultimacy of Dreams

"I… I can't kill you, Hinata. Not for this…" The blond had Hinata's eyes widened and Sakura's as well. Naruto continued, "Hinata! You're the eleventh Alpha-Scar!" the girls were shocked and even the clock's ticking didn't wake them up. Hinata felt a burning feeling at her chest area. She opened her sleek jacket and revealed a tube top shirt. At the right side, she saw the Alpha-Scar that appeared late. It was the hardest proof that she has to be killed for Naruto to complete the deal.

It was only ten minutes before midnight and Naruto hadn't made his mind just yet. Hinata knew something bad will happen to Naruto if he stops… and she needs to die to keep him safe. It's like passing her safety to the person she loves. It was just too surprising for her to know that she was the sacrifice for this week. She never thought she will have such role in Naruto's deal… but his love for her is really something to be eliminated for the success of the Naruto-Sakura relationship.

Sakura was surprised, too… but not with _who have to die_ but having Naruto not able to kill another girl for her love. Naruto prioritizes Hinata above her and the pinkie didn't like it. Though she wanted to choose, a voice at the back of her head says, _'So what if she's a Scar? Just kill her then!'_ hearing that over and over again, Sakura drew out her knife and walked towards the shy girl. Hinata, however, knew she was approaching and faced her… readying for her own death. But Naruto couldn't just let the pinkie do it. He loves Hinata more than Sakura after all. He went before Hinata and blocked Sakura, "No! I won't let you!"

"Naruto!" Hinata cried and Sakura said, "Naruto! Get away from her!" Naruto faced Hinata and held her shoulders, "You can't just die like this! Please!" Hinata smiled at him and shook her head. After Naruto gasped, she said, "Naruto, I value you more than my life. It this could help you not to suffer… then take it. Even you would stop Sakura… I guess I have to kill myself then." Sakura kept her knife, "You heard her… she wants to die for our happiness, Naruto."

"Hinata…" Naruto said and Hinata drew out a blade and hand it over to Naruto, "Do this… or I'll never ever forgive myself. Please… Naruto. I love you, too. That's why you have to do this." Hinata smiled at him and he took the blade. He dropped his head and said, "I can't get the good ending… I guess I just have to suck it all up then." Hinata twitched at the statement and Naruto held the blade with both hands. Hinata then smiled, "Goodbye, Naruto. I'll be always watching you then." Naruto was trembling and she knew he's out of time. Hinata grabbed the blade with Naruto's hands… and stabbed it to her chest, directly to the heart. Sakura was astonished with Hinata's dedication to whatever it takes to complete the deal. In seconds, Hinata fell lifeless on the ground. Naruto stared at his dead sweetheart and Sakura said, "Let's carry her to the pool… before we waste her sacrifice."

…

Once again, sorrow shook Karui and Sasame. They heard Hinata was the victim last night and they can't help but to shudder in fear. Sasuke closed his eyes hearing about it and felt bad… unable to help Hinata. Naruto was hiding from everyone… even from his Sakura. Just one more guy… and he's done. But losing Hinata… losing his most beloved Hinata… it'll take him more than hours to get over with it.

Monday came and he was at the flight of stairs at the now abandoned building where he first met Hinata. He was kind of reminiscing Hinata's shy, red face when he caught her. Her beautiful voice… and cute bright orange underwear. Well, she rolled down some steps… and who wouldn't notice it with that color. Snapping out from that, he also remembered Hinata's first reaction. Not fear but embarrassment… not loathing but fondness… "I wished I have met you before this demon. Then maybe, we could have been happier that way."

"Quit moping." It was a familiar voice and Naruto didn't get surprised seeing him. He's moping after all… He looked at him, "Uchiha, how did you find me? No— why did you look for me?" Sasuke just smiled and sat beside the mope. Naruto stared at him for quite a time and eventually dropped it. He stared at the steps beneath him, "You better leave. Aren't you scared? You're the next one in line. How come you could sit beside your killer?"

"Let's just pretend I don't know I was next and you did kill everyone else." he said and Naruto got a bit annoyed by the answer. Sasuke stayed quiet though. Naruto smiled somehow, "Thanks." Sasuke looked at him and the blond said, "I was always cursing you from afar. Who would have thought you were by my side for all this time. Why do I have to lose everyone now? Maybe it was really a stupid mistake to begin with." Sasuke said, "Getting all worked up with a silly deal IS stupid."

"Maybe… I should've not screamed when my mother tried to kill me. Maybe it'll be all better when I'm dead to begin with. No more Sakura-chan. No more Hinata. No more Karui. No more… you. And yeah… what happens if… the dealer dies?" Sasuke smiled again and it annoyed Naruto. But the little smile on Naruto's face didn't drop off. The raven said, "… I can't tell you. That truth is lethal…"

"Lethal, huh." Naruto resumed staring at the steps. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment and then intense pain came to his left wrist. He looked at a scar drew at his skin around the wrist like a sharp thread was wrapped and pressed against it. Naruto noticed it, too and Sasuke said, "Here it is. The last Alpha-Scar O." Naruto stared at Sasuke but the raven didn't see him look. He was more focused on the blood the scar was producing. _'The last scar occasionally bleeds… I wonder how long it will.'_ Sasuke thought and he didn't know Naruto was staring. The blond then said, "What now? Are you going to kill yourself, too… like what Hinata did? Or you'll stop me and kill Sakura. Or maybe you could just kill me now. Either one… I don't care."

"What kind of choices are those? Well, what could I expect from a simpleton." Sasuke smirked and was trying to agitate Naruto for a reason. But the blond didn't buy it… instead he smiled, "Yeah. I had enough. I guess I can't stand up to the 'don't say die' thing I used to be… well, I did quit years ago." Sasuke stared at the blond again. Naruto twitched, "That's right!"

"What's right?" the raven asked with a hint of utter cluelessness. Naruto stood up and yelled, "I'm going to jump off this building! I need rocky grounds for sure kill!" he smiled as if it's something very positive. Sasuke said with an annoyed tone, "And what would I say to Hinata? Hey, Hinata. Naruto got the most stupid idea and jumped off the building… killing himself."

"… How would Hinata talk to you?" Naruto twitched and asked without a bit clue of what Sasuke just said. Sasuke smiled again and that infuriated Naruto, "Hey! Quit smiling and start talking!" he tried to stomp on the step but his foot missed… causing him to roll down like what Hinata went through. Sasuke just watched him roll down… stopping a loud laugh to slip out when the blond reached the end of the stairs. Naruto knew he was laughing and so he tried to run towards him but he slipped and fell out of balance. That time, Sasuke couldn't help himself but to laugh… out loud.

'_Or maybe it'll be fun this way… meeting people and gaining friends… at the worst situation in your whole life.'_ Naruto thought as he ran upstairs and as Sasuke ran away from him as well. The blond chased him around the floor and it ended when… Naruto slipped off again. _'I guess I have to give this fucking deal some thanks as well. And I guess it'll be better if I could live on after this.'_ Sasuke got near Naruto as he tried to stand up. He reached out a hand and Naruto smiled at him, "Sasuke…"

"Y-Yeah?" the raven answered with his usual tone, though rather surprised with what the blond called him. Naruto took his hand and stand up. He then whispered, loud enough for Sasuke to hear, "I'm… going to kill you, Sasuke. Are you ready?" Sasuke twitched but then smiled and Naruto continue, "Though I don't love Sakura any longer, I'll do this for Hinata… and for every life I wasted. That means for you, too."

"That's better." Sasuke said and patted Naruto's head, "Do your best. You couldn't expect me to just let you kill me, Naruto." He then walked away with Naruto watching him leave. Naruto recalled his smile and started to grow sad again, "I wish something could help me…" Naruto sat at the steps and leaned at the wall beside him.

…

Sasuke was home that night and his brother saw his wrist… bleeding gain. Conquered by the fear of having brother lose lots of blood, he ran to get a towel and a first aid kit. He then rushed to Sasuke with a towel in hand and he wrapped it around Sasuke's arm, "This… is the last Scar, right? Don't tell me…" Sasuke smiled, "I guess it's perfect, though."

"You don't feel pain these days. I thought it had stopped." His brother grew depressed and he said, "I'll meet that bastard again." He smirked and his brother sighed. The older one commented, "It was your fault, though. But… count me in." Sasuke smiled and head to his room. His brother watched him get to his room. He hovered to the kitchen to do dinner and there, he began a monologue, "Sasuke. Getting eaten by your own fantasies. Ever since Sachiko died, you really have tried to get near to that demon. But you never succeeded… but then after years of its sleep, another stupid human awakened it. Filled with misfortune and resentment, it attracted the demon to help him and everything had begun again. He was after a girl who loves you. And then you become the last Scar bearer and would be risking your life. But then again, it was part of your plan. You knew Sakura was popular… as well as her bestfriend Ino. If someone would get desperate enough, you would land as the final Scar since they like you. But since your soccer career, your fame had been catapulted and lots will be in love with you. That's why you chose to change your friendly atmosphere into a rather snobbish one… to prevent anyone from liking you any further. You dumped women the harshest way you could. But being friends with the dealer was completely… unplanned. I wish… things would turn out as you plan, my brother."

…

Sasuke was lying at his bed… it was after dinner after all, the time to sleep. But thinking about his plan kept him awake that night. He was still pondering which methods to use. He had to reconsider everything because he didn't want Naruto to get hurt. Having to deal with difficult decisions, Sasuke let out a curse towards the absent soul, "You're a pain in the ass, Naruto."

Knocks were heard and Sasuke knew it was his brother. But he pretended to be sleeping and so he raised the cover up his shoulders and closed his eyes. His brother went in and left a heavy book at his table. He said without looking at Sasuke, "Here's the book Danzou-san used years ago." Sasuke couldn't help but to shoot out from his bed and to the table. His brother ruined his hair, "It's good we kept it. Now, promise me you'll just use this book once. You heard me? Once." Sasuke nodded and browsed the old book, "It's… filled with…"

"That's a family treasure of the Kuroinkus, Danzou-san's and Sai's as well. Don't destroy that or else they'll haunt you to death. Not just them but all that valued that book: The whole clan of the Kuroinku shamans will haunt you—" Sasuke stared a semi-glare at his brother, "I understand… now, now… which one do we need?"

…

For a good ending, I need to have shaman thingies! I pay my regards to Sai and Danzou for this!

(Crazily laughs for the comment above!) Anyway, Sasuke had a plan in mind… will he succeed?

Thanks for reading… final chapter is next!


	18. Sleep Tight, My Dear

Now, now! Danzou came from a long bloodline of shamans!

His hobby is kendo, though!

So that's possible to have a shaman/kendo master!

Anyway, Sasuke had a plan and would Naruto not ruin it?

I'm gonna miss this story! Oh! A sequel?

However, I have to focus on other ongoing stories after I finish this.

I really love to thank everyone who read till the very end!

Enjoy reading **Kurochi no Pooru (Black Blood Pool)'s** ending…

I don't mean vampires by Black Blood… reminder.

Extra long… epilogue included.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or School Mermaid but another finished story!**

…

'_This could be another grim yet preferred ending for you…'_

Final Chapter: Sleep Tight, My Dear…

"_Do your best. You couldn't expect me to just let you kill me, Naruto." _Naruto had been pounding the whole night. He had been preoccupied by how his life had turned into. He entered junior high school despite whatever happened between him and his mother. Then he fell in love with everybody's girl of their dreams. Then his mind grew very stupid to try out a rumor he read at the Net. And before he knew it, eleven people had already died for him, including his new love. He even had a permanent record at a jail for this. With everything being done without him knowing, Naruto could assume he was being controlled as well. And the so-called wraith… it was his conscience itself.

Naruto had his face shoved at the pillow. The Tuesday sun was out and he had no intention to attend the worthless classes. Once again, he was getting dazed by everything his head had to bear. No one could deny Naruto was exhausted… but he couldn't just sleep it all away. He had already declared his decision… and he knew he couldn't just take it back. Sakura and Sasuke mean something to him. Sakura was a reason why he couldn't just kill himself. She had been his inspiration for all those hard days. And Sasuke was… a friend in a way he never imagined until yesterday. So weighing their importance was… quite impossible. But Naruto had voiced out his choice… for the sake of Hinata's death. But… is he really ready to pick just one?

Naruto rose from bed and rushed to the computer. He tried to find the same site he read about the deal. After minutes, there it was. New site feature, anonymous forum posts… and then he began posting, 'What happens if… the last sacrifice doesn't die?'

He waited for minutes… for the other online members to contemplate one good answer. But it rained with 'I don't know. I haven't tried it…' posts and it was all useless for Naruto. Then… a member coded as AmiHeika posted, 'Why would you stop? Isn't it a paradise if you complete it? Or maybe you're scared to kill one more time.'

'You… tried it out?' Naruto posted and 'she' replied, 'A couple of times now. Believe it or not, though. And about your post earlier… someone told me you'll be in hell if you aborted the deal. More like… an everyday nightmare even if you're awake.' Naruto smiled a bit, 'I've been through all miseries.'

…

Karui and Sasame were at the school. The aura was unlike before, more shuddering and panicky. They were sitting quietly at their desks and Karui was looking around. Naruto was out… and everyone else was making this up. They were talking about the ultimate murder sort of stuff. But honestly, they didn't know that the murders are really going to end the next Wednesday. One more thing that caused panic was about the blood pool found at very hall. This was the first time blood pools were found not only on Thursdays.

And the fangirls feared the most… since Sasuke was out as well. Even Karui, Sasame and the school couldn't contact the boy. Sakura, however, was dropping the rumors about 'Naruto killing Sasuke earlier'. The deal had a strict schedule… so she knew it was just a rumor. Sasame said, "Where's Sasuke? His phone always picks up. Was it true that—?"

"Don't be stupid. Naruto wouldn't do that." Everyone is the classroom heard her and she exclaimed after she noticed all eyes were on her, "W-what? Mind your own chitchats!" everyone turned away and Sakura went to the two, "Hey, you two…"

"S-Sakura." Sasame whimpered and Karui said, "Hm? Anything you want from us?" Sakura looked away and placed her index finger at the side of her lower lip. She pounded for a while and began, "You seemed to care about Naruto… all of a sudden. Why is that?" she looked straight at the girls after. Karui said, "We care… from the start. But… he just won't open up a bit." Karui grew a bit down and Sasame whimpered again. Sakura looked around to see everyone had their eyes at the corner, trying to gossip of whatever Sakura has to say. She grew pissed and she dragged Karui out the place and Sasame chased after them.

It was at the female comfort room of the unused building. Though unused, Sakura still checked if ever someone was there. Then she resumed, "This is just s a feeling but… there's something that wanted me to… tell you… to…" Karui got somehow pissed and hissed, "Get to the point already." Sakura looked at her… Karui stared. Sasame felt some kind of tension and she again whimpered… breaking the tense. Sakura said, "Tomorrow night… before 10. Meet me at the school grounds back entrance. Be sure not to get noticed by the cameras." Sasame and Karui twitched. "Huh? We don't even know where these cameras are—!" Karui yelled and Sakura covered her mouth and said, "Don't yell, idiot." She let her go and she said, "That's no good… just meet me at the park then."

…

It was almost eleven when Sasuke was seen sitting at the benches. Naruto just got there and he was surprised seeing him earlier than he's supposed to be. Naruto just stared at him as Sasuke looked at him. The blonde said, "It's useless to fight. Whatever you do, the Great Entity will still help me… for the sake of his food." Sasuke just smiled and Naruto said, "It's not funny. Why are you laughing? Is losing your life a laughing matter to you?" Naruto looked down at the floor… being the one sad about the loss. Sasuke said, "We're done talking about this, aren't we?"

"Yeah, right. I was just thinking…" Naruto secretly drew out a knife from his back. But Sasuke didn't fail to see it. He was also armed and Naruto didn't seem to know that. Naruto was stealthily going for some quick stabs but Sasuke was preparing for it. they were walking a circular pattern… until Naruto rushed to grab him. But Sasuke had a quick dodge by rolling and went out the way… then he rolled back again to kick Naruto from behind. But he managed to do three flips to evade Sasuke. But the last flip wasn't perfect though… since he fell to his ass after the last one. But the stunt surprised him greatly, "Since when can I do that?"

"Who knows." Sasuke stood up and Naruto as well. Naruto now revealed the knife and he held it like how military men do. Sasuke checked his watch despite Naruto's presence and stance. It was nearly twelve… and Sasuke commented on how time flew so fast. Then he yelled, "Naruto! Come 'ere!" he ran away and Naruto followed him.

It was at the school pool… Sakura was there and the males walked to her. She saw Sasuke and she suddenly tried to stab him. But he caught her hand and clutched her by the wrist. He almost shattered it, "You wouldn't like this when you're awake." Naruto then saw the pool grew black again… and soon the Great Entity will be there. Naruto readied his knife and poked it against Sasuke's back… to where his heart is. Sasuke's eyes looked at Naruto and the blond said, "I told you… I would kill you."

"Greetings, Uchiha Sasuke…" the three flung their heads towards the pool and the Great Entity was already there. Sasuke smirked, "We met again, old fart." Naruto and Sakura looked at each other and then to the two. The Great Entity said as it seemed to point at Sasuke, "Thou, who choosest to abandon thy love, shalt interfere not. Thou, who choosest to achieve thy dream, kill the taboo!" Naruto had a sudden paralysis due to confusion. Then Sakura grabbed back her wrist and tried to kill him… but Sasuke rolled away again. Naruto grew stunned and just watched Sakura and Sasuke ran around.

He couldn't deny he was trembling, Naruto was very scared. It'll only be seconds before twelve strikes. If he couldn't kill Sasuke, he'll be killing Sakura in the process. But due to his confusion… that Sasuke knew the Great Entity. And it seemed that the world was really harsh on Naruto's part. The school's giant clock rang twelve. Sakura suddenly fell and Sasuke caught her by the shoulders. Naruto's eyes grew bigger as Sakura woke up and saw Sasuke. She yelled in surprised, "Sasuke-kun! What? What am I doing here? Why am I?" she was getting all confused and Sasuke said, "Listen to me. No matter what you see… don't **scream**." Sakura nodded and turned to… she covered her mouth with both hands in horror, but quenching the scream, "What is that?"

"Sakura…" Naruto mumbled and she saw Naruto. She frowned and then… that very second, vines grabbed Sakura by the leg. It pulled her up and towards the Great Entity. She screamed and Naruto and Sasuke walked towards the pool rim. Karui and Sasame ran out from the nearby tree and screamed Sakura's name. They could care less about the two girls, all important now was Sakura. The vines were swaying her and finally slammed her inside. Naruto yelled, "Sakura!" the Great Entity laughed, "Live souls! Thou shalt witness the path thou choosest!" Naruto shook Sasuke, "Can't we do anything?"

"We can watch…" Sasuke coldly said and Naruto froze. Karui and Sasame gasped in horror. The Great Entity then said, "Yes. Watch as thy love dies… watch as thy light vanishes… " Naruto closed his eyes in cursing how hard his life had been. Being stoic couldn't bring him bit happiness and everything was just a mistake. But regret had never been an escape…

Sakura's sticking hand was now unseen from Naruto's place. The Great Entity was laughing and laughing… killing yet another maiden. But then a circle drew around it and seemed to chain around it. It started squealing and Naruto was getting confused once again. Then Sasuke placed a hand at his shoulder… as the chain started to cut the Entity. The girls gasped in wonder and Karui looked at Sasuke. It said, "What—! Who!" Sasuke smiled and said, "Remember this?" he showed the book the Entity feared, "Good night, dear Great Entity. You've heard this before, I know. So to make it original, I'll add… and you'll never wake up again."

"Imbecile!" was the last word the entity was able to say before it withered away. Naruto then looked at him, "What happened?" the raven said as he knelt down the water, "The separation of Sakura's soul from her body triggers the hex. I put it when I held her a while ago… but I didn't do it on my own, though." Then someone from the bushes came and walked to Sasuke, "Did it work?" Sasuke smirked, "More than I thought…"

"How'd you?" Naruto asked then Sasuke said, "I was just like you before… that's all." then the dark water showed movements. It was starting to go red and wading within it was evident. When it was completely red and blood-soaked, a hand shot out of the water. Naruto was pushed to his ass and then Sasuke grabbed the hand, "I wonder whose…" it was Sakura and she said, cursing anyone available for getting almost drowned in blood red water. Then suddenly… moss-covered bodies started floating from the pool. It freaked out Sakura and the girls and then she yelled, "Fuck! Are they dead?" Naruto grew dark and Sasuke said, "Let's find out."

Then a body moved and seemed to drown, "Help me! Help me! I can't swim!" Naruto's eyes shot wide and he dove to the water… and Sasuke pulled Sakura up after that. He swam towards her and held her, "You're not going to drown… I'll save you." She was trying to take the moss off her, "Naruto-kun?" Naruto took the moss off her face, "Hinata…" she was utterly surprised but Naruto had big smile on his face. She smiled too… and when Naruto was about to get his moment… then other bodies started moving as well. They helped each other… and they were all out of the water.

"I could swear I saw Naruto killed me!" Suigetsu yelled and the others chattered, agreeing to that. Sai said, "I didn't really think you were accomplices, Sakura, Hinata…" Hinata jerked her head down and Sakura yelled, "Accomplices? Killed! I don't understand!" Sasuke said… making the others wonder, "Sakura wouldn't remember anything… she just acted without her consciousness to witness it." Naruto then bowed down before everyone else, "I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"I'm sorry for hurting everyone, too." Hinata jerked down as well and Sasuke said, "I'm sorry for keeping this as a secret… but don't wait for me to bow down because I won't." Naruto then said, "I know I can't be forgiven… but so just you know… I'm really sorry." Sasuke commented again, "he was controlled the entire time. Until the last month… but still, he shouldn't stop." Neji said, "Naruto… I understand what you are going through right now. But whatever you feel, don't try to waste another person's life for your own happiness. I forgive you now…"

"Fine. I guess I have forgive you, too." Ino looked away from Naruto, "Since everybody deserves a second chance." The others were bitter… but they forced themselves to forgive him… but no one could forget what happened. Karui said, "At least… everything's just like a dream now… right?" Sasuke nodded, "A very scary dream Naruto has to dream every night. From now on, full moon brings grave pain… more likely when someone's on the deal. This is the price those who abandon the deal have to pay…"

…

Everyone was readying to go home and Sakura went to Naruto, "Naruto." The blond turned and apologized, "I'm very sorry for everything." She smiled, "I understand why you did this. Sasuke just told me. But I am glad you still realized what you lacked. Patience, my dear." Naruto smiled and then he said, "Thanks." Sakura then whispered, "Now, I don't want you hurting our little Hinata, okay? If I see her crying, I'll kill you myself. 'Nyway, take care of her… **don't **lose her." He nodded and Sakura left… walking towards Sasuke. Hinata went to Naruto, "What were you talking about?"

"Huh? Uhm. Nothing… really." He smiled and Hinata wondered. She smiled back though and held his hand, "Naruto… I want to tell you that… my feelings never changed. I… I still love you." A blush ran at her cute face and Naruto smiled at her, "Same here, Hinata. I love you, too." Hinata cleared any trace of anything but happiness in her eyes and face. Things were starting to get intimate again… until Neji interfered as he appeared beside, "Ehem. It's getting late. We should go home, Hinata."

"Sure, Neji-nii-san." But the two were still staring at each other's eyes. Tenten came to the scene and pulled Hinata by the ear, "Oh no, not here, Hinata!" Hinata started screaming a bit in pain as Tenten dragged her away. The bun-girl waved at Naruto without looking at him, "Night-night, knight!" Neji sighed and looked at Naruto. He twitched and the other guy smiled, "I won't give Hinata to you that easy." He then tapped Naruto at the shoulder and left. Naruto smiled a bit and Karui placed her elbow above his other shoulder, "You're not alone… you just don't where to turn when dark hours come."

"But I was quite thankful I stumbled at the deal thing. It opened my eyes…" Naruto smiled and Karui cheered, "Right! Now, everybody home! Let's go, Naruto." Everybody was walking away from the school. Naruto laid a last look at the gates and mumbled, "Maybe I did the right things to do after all. But in the other hand, why do I have to suffer from something like this just to see them?" then he looked around and saw Sasuke looking at him. The blond smiled and ran towards Karui. The raven whispered, "It's quite nice things ended up like this… now no one would suffer from a big joke." Sasuke's brother chuckled a bit, "I agree. Now I wonder, about the last person requirement. Who could that be when you would be the subject, huh, Sasuke?"

"Hmmm. I wonder, too." Sasuke smirked and the brother shook his head with the thought of 'that's so Sasuke'. Each and everyone walked towards their houses, forgetting the horror Naruto had accidentally bestowed upon them. With peace of mind trying to conquer one's mind, everybody was happy that the nightmare had ended.

_Love could have been the sweetest thing in the whole world. Solitude would be erased and sadness will be obliterated. But with love there is lust… there is envy… there is no satisfaction. Some disasters were brought down by love and it worsens the already harsh world. Love could never be bought and forced into one. That's why if love was never bestowed by fate upon one… he would go for those who could give him… despite the price he had to pay. With these prices… one would vow never to try it and risk being loveless forever; would vow to only try it once and only once; and the worst, would try it over and over again… since the price… was something useless to him… even it has to be human life…_

At a foreign place, Ami was spotted texting under the shade of a tree that full moon. There was a pool near here. And twelve came… she walked towards the pool and something like the Great Entity emerged from the waters. She welcomed, flipping close her phone, "Is this a rumor… or I heard one of your siblings had been put to asleep again?"

"We are the embodiments of love lust…" it said with a female voice, "We will never perished. And yet we sleep… but this slumber would never stop us from conquering the hearts of those who yearned for love they never will acquire." Ami smirked, "That would be a bad news… anyway, I met a guy… are you going to help me again?" the other Entity answered, "Remember the prize, li'l girl." She just smirked, "I know about that. How long have I been feeding you?"

…

THANKS FOR READING TILL THE END!

HOPE YOU LIKE IT…

In the end… I forgot to mention Itachi's name…

Anyway, it is worthless though…

All hail my supporters!

Don't forget to visit my other fanfics! ^o^/

_Signed with love by_ **ReiHaruno**


End file.
